Time doesn't heel love
by yaz91
Summary: A CHAX fanfic with all the problems they face will it all work out for them. please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first every fan fiction I have been reading them for a little while so thought I would start my own hope you like it ****J **

**Some things you should know Charlie and brax are both 20 years old and they went out when they were 14 but Charlie left and broke there relationship off a year after they got together but you will know later on in the story if you want me 2 write more xx**

Charlie was walking a long the beach trying to collect all her thoughts she had been through so much in the last 5 years and it was going to get any better. She was crying with tears just freely falling down her cheeks she sat on the cool sand. One of the things she had missed since she left the beautiful place called summer bay 5 years ago. She was sitting there on her own crying her eyes out thinking of all the things that has happened in her life in the last 5 years.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I was walking down the beach thinking of what I had been told today by various people and I couldn't help but think how ruby was feeling who was I kidding more then anything I was thinking how Charlie was feeling and would she be coming back to summer bay I haven't seen her in 2 years not anyone but me and Charlie that we see each other maybe now was my chance to finally win her back. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw a figure sitting on the beach I thought it was abit strange considering it was 11pm once I got close enough I realised who it was…. It was Charlie. I don't know weather she would want me to go up to her especially knowing what had happened that day but I just thought stuff it all she can do is tell me to go away.

**Charlie's P.O.V **

I was sitting on the beach I knew it was late but I couldn't face going back to Irene's to see my baby sister hurting as much as I was. Ruby was only 12 yeas old and she's had to deal with so much her older sister moving away keeping a secret and everything that has happened today. I soon stopped thinking about ruby and started thinking about the love of my life… Brax I know its been a long time since I left him but I couldn't just switch my feelings of for him I just want him so much at the moment to tell me everything was going to be ok and he will be there for me. Then maybe I can tell him the real reason why I left all them years ago because what I said in both letters wasn't the truth. My thoughts were pushed in the back of my head when I felt someone sit beside me and say 'hi' I knew who it was as soon as he spoke.

**Brax's P.O.V **

Charlie looked at me and faintly smiled I could tell she had been crying because she had a tear stained face I felt so sorry for her I love her so much its hurts me to see her like this. She grabbed my t-shirt n put her head on my shoulder and started crying I have never seen someone cry this much but I don't blame her I would be the same if that had happened to me. I just put my arm around her to comfort her I just wanted to be there for her in this difficult time. After about 30 minutes she had stopped crying and looked at me and said 'thank you' I toke my hand that was free and wiped her tears and jus gave her the grin she loved so much.

**Charlie's P.O.V **

Oh why does he have such a sexy grin that made me shiver every time he flashed it and there it was again.

'How are you holding Charlie?' brax said finally breaking the silence of us just staring into each others eyes

'I'm fine thanks how are you? I'm guessing you heard what happened and why I'm back?'

'I know your not fine but you know I'm here for you as a friend I'm good and yeah I did I'm so sorry how's rubes she must be devastated and you of course ahh are you back for good then?'

'Aww thanks really appreciate that its ok I don't know if I'm meant to be sad or be strong for ruby and I'm not to sure yet I haven't decided yet' I replied

We sat on the beach just catching up about things that had happened I decided against telling him why I ended things and left summer bay it just felt like the wrong time

**Braxs P.O.V**

It felt like Charlie wanted to tell me something but I decided not to ask her cause giving the situation probs wasn't the best time. As we were chatting I looked at my watched at noticed the time we had been talking for 2 hours.

'I think we should get back its 1am?' I said to Charlie standing up and holding out my hand to pull her up

'Yeah I think that would be a good idea'

The car ride back to Irene's was silent but it felt nice jus to have Charlie back in my life I had missed her so much in the last 5 years it was torture not having her in my life. We pulled up to Irene's and I stopped the engine and looked at Charlie and she undid her seatbelt and looked at me with the smile that made her even more beautiful knowing I didn't think it was possible.

'Thank you for tonight brax It was nice' she said

'Anytime I'm always here take care' I replied and I leaned over to give her a give on the cheek she got out the car and I drove home and on the way home I made a promise to myself I would win her back no matter what cause I love her more then anything.

**Charlie's P.O.V **

When I got out of braxs car I was on cloud nine he was truly amazing and at that moment I had decided to move back to summer bay and try and win him back. But I knew once he knew the real reason I left in the first place he would probs hate me but I had to I knew it was time to tell the truth. When I got in Irene's I saw ruby crying on the sofa so I went up to her and gave her a cuddle and told her everything was going to be ok.

**Next time!**

**What's Charlie hiding from brax **

**Why is ruby and Charlie so upset **

**I hope you like this story. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if I should continue I have most of the story written out so please tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks for all your reviews and favourites and alerts ****J please keep on reviewing **

The next morning Charlie woke up at 7am she knew she had a lot to do first thing she had to was ring her friend in the city to see how everything was going and to let her know she would be back later that day. Charlie starting thinking why she had come back to the bay and what had happened in the last to days.

**Flashback begins **

Charlie had just got home from work and she just putting the dinner on when her phone started to ring.

_Ring ring ring_

'Hello is this miss buckton?' the lady on the phone said

'Yes it is can I ask who's calling?'

' Hi its Grace from summer bay general hospital' as soon as the Grace said this Charlie knew straight away that something had happened to her parents or ruby and she started to cry silently. As grace continued 'I'm really sorry to have to tell you this but your parents were in a car accident, you should get down here as soon as possible'

Charlie didn't say anything she just hung up and started to cry historically, she rang her friend and told her she had to go back to summer bay and would she be kind enough to come and stay at her house for the night of course her friend said yes.

Charlie rushed to summer bay general hospital to be greeted by dr Scott and told her to follow him already Charlie was crying so hard she couldn't hear the background sound of the hospital and what dr Scott was telling her was very fate but Charlie heard everything he said.

I'm so sorry to have to tell you this miss buckton, but we couldn't do anything to save your parents and they both past away. I know this is a lot to take in but the social services have been in contact and would like to speak to about taking ruby on full time' dr Scott said he knew Charlie was listening to everything he just said and he was expecting what happened next.

After the doctor had told her what happened she collapsed on the floor with tears flowing not caring who or what was around her. She had just been told her mum and dad both past away and social services wanted to talk 2 her in the morning bout taking Ruby on. All she could think about was telling ruby that her parents had died and how she might be coming to live with her.

**End of flashback**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I got pulled out of my thoughts by ruby climbing into bed with me and just sobbing her heart out I felt so sorry for she was 12 years old and she had lost both parents I turned my head to look at ruby.

'Hey rubes I know it's a really sad time for you and me but how would you like to go and play with April for a few hours because I've got something to do and if all works out u will be able to come and live with me would you like that?'

Ruby just looked at me and wiped her eyes and smiled

'Yes I would love to go and play with April and I would love to live with you Charlie does that mean you are going to move back here because I don't want to move'

'Yeah rubes we will live in the house in live in now so go and get ready and I'll drop you off at Bianca's'

Ruby jumped out of my bed and ran to get and get ready I'm glad that I made her a little bit happier. I had already spoken to my best friend Bianca and she said it was fine for ruby to go round.

_Half a hour later _

'RUBY hurry up we need to go' I shouted

'Alright I'm coming' she said as she was running down the stairs

'Remember you don't mention anything to Bianca or April about Loui, Luke and tia ok' I said in a serious tone

'yes I know if you do move back here are you finally going to tell brax he has 3 children' Ruby looked at me I knew it was hard for to keep a huge secret like this.

'I will I promise I'm so sorry for asking you to this I know its hard for you' I said while giving ruby a hug

**Ruby's P.O.V**

I hated keeping this secret from everyone in summer bay but most of all I hated keeping it from brax the only people I could talk about my niece and nephews was Charlie and my parents but they weren't around anymore I hope Charlie tells brax soon. I know she has her reasons for keeping it a secret but I just want it to be out in the open.

**Next time **

**Does ruby get to live with Charlie **

**What was the reason Charlie has keep her children away from brax **

**The house the Charlie and ruby move in to is Leah's house I hope you liked this chapter PLEASE REVIEW xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews means a lot keep on reviews! Just to let you all know Bianca is heaths girlfriend**

Charlie was driving to go and collect ruby after her social services meeting. She was feeling happy and concerned at the same time she had been told that ruby could live with her but Charlie was worried how she would cope with two 4 year olds, 13 month old and a 12 year old but she was happy because ruby didn't have to into care she pulled up to Bianca's and knocked on the door.

_Knock knock _

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I'm waiting for Bianca to answer the door I just heard her shout 'coming'

'Hi Charlie come in ruby and April are4 upstairs playing' Bianca said as we walked in and sat on the couch

'Ok that's fine we can have a catch up feels like ages since we had a girly chat'

'I know that's because it is' Bianca replied while laughing ' So how did it go at the meeting today?' I told her how it went and that I'm moving back to summer bay into mum and dads old house she was so thrilled she started screaming and hugging me

'Bee please let go I cant breathe' I started my voice strained through how tight she was hugging me she let go and we both started laughing

'So how's life?' I asked

'Life is great at the moment I have a wonderful sister a job I love and a gorgeous boyfriend I'm so happy how about you?'

'I'm so happy for you I'm so glad life is treating you good my life is just the usual really' I didn't want to say anything about my 3 beautiful children because now I know I'm moving back to summer bay brax is the first person I'm going to tell

'Thanks I'm so happy your moving back here means were can have more catch up and girly time' Bianca said pulling me out my thoughts

**Bianca's P.O.V **

I knew Charlie was thinking about something but I thought it was best not to ask because it was probs her mum and dad and I want to try and get her mind off all the bad that has happened in the last week. We spent about half an hour just chat about nothing really when I thought it was about time I brought up the subject.

'So have you seen brax since you've been back? He really misses you you know'

Charlie paused for a minute before looking at me and answering 'Yeah I see him last night I feel embarrassed because I cried like a baby on him'

'I'm sure he doesn't mind' I said with a little grin on my face

'So how is heath treating you? Are they still in trouble and in the riverboys?' Charlie said trying to avoid the question

' Yeah he's a true gent I love him so much, yeah there still in the riverboys but I have to say heath has calmed down a lot in the last couple of months he doesn't get in to as much trouble as he used to granted he still gets into a bit of trouble but he wouldn't be heath if he didn't' I said trying to hold back the laughter 'Wish I could say the same for brax since you left 5 years ago he was always in trouble it got worse then what it was but since he brought the restaurant I think he's trying to go on the straight and narrow which is good' I saw Charlie's face light up when I said brax was going on the straight and narrow

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Hearing that brax was on the straight and narrow was great I never asked my mum about brax apart from once when I was thinking of telling him about the boys and the baby I was carrying but my mum had told me he was always in trouble. It was to hard for me to hear about him because I still loved him but I knew that I had to know some things about him if I was going to tell him about the children. I couldn't help but think if I told him I was pregnant instead of leaving things would have been different I blame myself for the trouble he got himself into but I cant changed what happened I can just try and fix it.

Once and Bianca pulled me out of my thoughts god why did she have to talk I love thinking about brax 'so any men in your life?' she asked

'No there isn't there hasn't been since brax I still love him bee' I said I could feel the tears ready to fall but I held them back ' I wish I never left but I had my reason and I had to go but now I'm back I want him back if he will have me is he seeing anyone?' I asked but I was dreading the answer if it was something I didn't want to hear.

'wow that long you must be in love well clearly time doesn't heel love does it, it just makes it stronger and to answer your question he has a few girlfriends' at the moment I felt a lump in my throat but she carried on 'but none of them compare to you he will and always love you oh I'm so happy we can go on double dates' Bianca getting well ahead of herself I'm so happy he feels the same way but it will all change once he finds out.

'Well its only been two years not that long….'

'WHAT!' Bianca interrupted me

'Yeah we spent the night together two years ago' by the look on Bianca's face she didn't know

'Tell me everything NOW!' so I started thinking back to that night two years ago and started to tell her

**Start of flashback**

I heard about this party and I really wanted to go, since the boys had been born I hadn't been out so I asked the childminder to have loui and Luke for the night so I could go. After I got ready I was wearing a blue dress with 1 strap over my right shoulder. The dress came down to my knees I was wearing black heels with my normal smoky make up and my hair straight. Once I got to the party I got myself a drink and sat down.

**Braxs P.O.V **

I was drinking at a party when I saw someone I know sitting down all by herself just stand completely still feeling all kind of things I hadn't seen the girl I was madly in love with what the hell still madly in love with in 3 years I started talking over to her just to speak to her because the way she left I still didn't understand I sat next to her with a beer in 1 hand and a drink for in in the other.

'Charlie?' she looked at me wow even more beautiful then I remember I thought 'here you go' she toke the drink looking at me surprised

'Thanks I didn't know you were going to be here?' she said I felt hurt she said it like she didn't want me here and It must have been written all over my face what I was thinking because she turned to me and said 'No I didn't mean it like that its good to see you'

'Its good to see you as well' I said with a smile on my face

' brax I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I left things between us I want to explain because I don't think in the letter its explained it very well' she said looking at me in the eye and grabbing my hand I didn't let go I weren't sure I wanted to hear it but I listened anyway. 'The reason I left was what I said in the letter but don't think its because I stopped loving you because I haven't and I don't think I ever will I just want to say I'm sorry' I could see the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks she didn't give me enough chance to say anything back. She let go of my hand and jumped up and started to walk off.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I started to walk off wiping the tears from my face but then I felt someone grab my hand I knew who it was straight away so I sat back down with brax

' I know why you left I was getting in to much trouble with the riverboys I just don't understand that's all why you knew why I was doing it I was doing it for heath and Casey they were my younger brothers and needed looking after they were only 13 and 8' he said in a sad voice I knew that's the reason he was doing it that the whole reason why I didn't tell him to give it up and tell him I was pregnant.' Charlie I love you too I will never stop'

After he said that I thought maybe now would be a good time to tell him about the boys. My thoughts were interpreted by braxs tongue down my throat so the thought was pushed out of my head I kissed him with even more force both of us longing for this moment and never wanting it to end. He pulled away

'come on lets get out of here' he stood up with that grin I loved so much with he's hand out for me hold so he can pull me up

'were we going?' I said biting my lips we were walking back to his car

'To mine' he winked we got to his and a night of passion I loved every minute of it and I know he did to

The next morning I woke up cuddled up to brax I looked at his clock on the side it said 630am so I got out of bed trying not to wake him up which was a success I went and found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote him a letter explaining why I had left so early and left on his bed side table and left with tears freely flowing down my face. Seven weeks later I had been sick everyday for the last five days I knew this felling to well so I dropped the boys off at the childminders and went the pharmacy and brought a test. On my lunch break from work I did the test and it confirmed what I already knew I was with child. How could I be no stupid I'm bringing another child into the world when the father don't even know about the two children he has got never mind the one I'm carrying were the thoughts that went through my mind.

**End of flashback **

**Next time!**

**What did Charlie write in the letter to brax **

**A flashback to when they were first together **

**Hope you liked this chapter it's a long one PLEASE REVIEW! Just to let you know Charlie didn't tell Bianca the bit about the pregnancy **


	4. Chapter 4

**After the last 3 days on home and away I need some cheering up and I think a lot of people do! I only got 1 review on my last chapter I hope to get some more on this 1!**

_A week later _

Charlie ruby and the children had just moved to summer bay Charlie was unpacking the last of the living room while the 4 children were doing their rooms. When loui come in to the living room and stared at Charlie.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I knew loui wanted to asked or tell me but was to scared so I sat on the dinning room table and put him on my lap and planted a kiss on his forehead.

'what's up little man?' I said

'mummy?' I nodded and he carried on 'where's my daddy I have never seen him don't he love us?' hw said with tears rolling down his eyes. For the last four years this is the question I was dreading because not have I just kept brax from seeing his children grow up but I have stopped my children from knowing their dad. I felt so guilty and I hugged loui trying to prevent my own tears from, falling.

'oh baby of course your daddy loves you how about we go and see him later? I promise you daddy would be in your lives if he could' I said in that moment I had decided to tell brax that night. Loui jumped off my lap and nodded and wiped his tear from his face. I am going to take the kids to angelos for pizza tonight and tell brax then I just hope he's working.

'Yes mummy I would like that. I love you, daddy and my brother and sister lots' he said to me aww my little baby was growing up. Ruby walked out of her bedroom as loui said it.

'Hey buddy what about your favourite auntie?' ruby said pretending to cry

'Auntie ruby I love you too' he said giving ruby a hug ' I love my nephew lots as well' I was glad everything was getting there I loved how ruby was with the kids I loved my family loads all It needed to make it perfect was brax.

**Bianca's P.O.V **

I was sitting on the coach cuddled up to heath watching a film at his place when brax walked in and grabbed two beers out the fridge handed 1 to heath and sat down on the chair and drank the other beer. I thought now would be the best time to tell him what Charlie had told me last week. I sat up and looked at him.

'I've got good news for u mister?' I said which brax look at me

'What good news is that then?'

'Its about Charlie' once I said that brax turned his hole body so he was looking at me and the grin started to appear on his face.

'What about Charlie? Come on spit it out' brax said a inpatient

'woah! Come down bro someone is still loves a certain buckton bless' heath said while laughing and I joined in laughing. Brax got up off the sofa and hit heath over the head playfully and said 'shut up' brax stood at the counter in the kitchen. I turned so I could see him

'she come to sere me last week and we got talking and she told me that she still loves and she wants you back if you will have her but don't worry I told her you would' I said with a grin on my face braxs grin widened I hadn't seen him smile like this since the day Charlie left. I continued ' she hasn't been with anyone since you' when I said that heath looked really shocked ' woow that's a long time' he said. 'Well apart from two years ago when she meet someone at a party and at a passionate night together' I replied smiling and winking at brax he just started to laugh.

'What's so funny?' heath asked

I looked shocked 'what don't u know?' Looking at brax didn't u tell him?' he shook his head.

'Tell me what? Can someone please tell me what going on?' I said a bit angry

'alright calm down you that party I went to about two years ago' heath nodded 'well Charlie was there and we started talking and one thing led to another and we spent the night together here' brax said heath just laughed

'You dirty dog a whole night I'm shocked you lasted that long' heath said laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his face brax just looked at him and heath known straight away to shut up. I giggled to myself watching the two brothers.

'Well I'm going to get ready for work are you coming to angelos with me?' brax asked while walking his room and both me and heath said yes

**Brax's P.O.V**

.

I was over the moon with what Bianca has just told me I started getting ready for work when I sat on my bed and opened the draw of my bedside table and I just stared in the draw both the letters Charlie had written me were in there. I don't know why I kept them because I every time I read them over the last 5 years I hoped I misread it but I didn't but now she wants to be back with me and of course I want her back that all I wanted for the last five years. I pulled the first letter out remembering how our lives were before she left and how I felt when I read the letter for the first time.

**Start of flashback**

Me and Charlie were both fourteen we were together for a year when we got together it was great from the first time I laid eyes on her I was in love. She was always at my house I didn't go round hers that much because her parents were always at home and my mum was never home. I was the first to say ' I love you' but she said it straight back I didn't think anything could go wrong for us. I started getting involved with riverboys and getting into some trouble but Charlie knew why I did it. It was for mum heath and Casey because whatever money mum got for us she would spend it on alcohol or the pokies so I had to do something and that why I got involved with riverboys. I was the leader of the gang all the boys were my friends before the riverboys began but I needed to do it.

The last night Charlie I saw Charlie for two years she came round to mine she was a bit quieter then usual I asked what was wrong a few times but she said nothing so I left it. We spent the night together the sex was better then it ever was before. I know now why it was it was goodbye. I woke up the next morning and noticed Charlie wasn't by my side and I noticed a envelope on the side with my name on it and I knew it was Charlie I ripped it open and read it

_Dear brax _

_The last year I have spent with you has been the best of my life and I wouldn't change it for the world. I'm writing this to you because if I told to your face I wouldn't go through with it and I have to do it. I'm moving away and by the time you read this I will be gone. This letter was the hardest thing I have had to right I love you that much I'm crying as I'm writing it surprised you haven't woke up. the reason I'm going is because I can't live my life with you getting in trouble with the police and other gangs I want a better life then that. I know I can't ask you to give it up because the reason you do it is a good reason. So please brax don't come looking for me and move on with your life you will find someone that will accept you for you. I love you with all my heart and I don't think I will every stop. FOREVER AND EVER _

_Love Charlie xxxx_

**End of flashback **

**Brax's P.O.V**

This was the first time I had read the letter and wasn't crying. I never told anyone that I cried could you imagine the amount of stick I would get for crying over a girl. No-one understood that Charlie was just a girl she was my girl and the girl I was madly and deeply in love with and I've never stopped. When looking at the letter I remember Charlie saying she walked out of my house and she didn't stop crying till she got to her house which was about 20 minute walk. I put that letter back in my draw and picked up the second letter she wrote me 2 years ago after the party.

I remember waking up on cloud nine coz I had finally got my girl back well so I thought when I opened my eyes, Charlie wasn't be the side of me and I saw the envelope on the side in the exact same spot the first letter was. Al the feeling I felt 3 years previous all come rushing back I grabbed the letter I knew what it said even before I read it but I just looked at it for about 30 minutes and was thinking about Charlie. I remember getting pulled out of my thoughts by Casey who was 8 at the time running into my room and jumping on my bed telling me to hurry up because me Casey heath and a few of the boys were heading down the beach for the day. I tickled him and told him I'll be out in 5 minutes to do his breakfast.

Once Casey and left the room I ripped open the letter and it read

_To brax _

_I know you know exactly what is in this letter without even reading it but please just read it._

_Last night was great and everything I said to you last night was the truth I truly don't understand how much I love and miss you. I hope to god that everything you said last night was the truth as well and not just a way to sleep with me. I know I have no right in saying that considering I've left even before you've woken up AGAIN. I'm really sorry._

_I can't be with you brax it just wouldn't work please for you own sake find a nice girl and fall in love with her as much as you are with me and forget about me. I am positive the girl that you fall in love with will feel the exact same way. I will always love you but I can never be with you I hope you understand._

_Charlie_

_Xx_

The first time I read the letter I had tears rolling down my eyes at that point I knew I was really and truly in love with this beautiful girl and promised myself that I was going to do anything and everything in my power to find out were she was and to have her back in my arms and life because I couldn't live my life without her, I had tried and failed for three years. I was not going to do it again. For seven months I had done everything I could think of to try and find Charlie but I had no luck but I had promised himself I would never give up I had other girlfriend and tried to get Charlie out of my head since the day she broke up with me three and half years ago but nothing and nobody could make me forget the love he had for Charlie, and now twenty months later she's back in the bay and wants me back. I got pulled out of my thought by the time on my bed side table 'oh shit I'm going to be late' I said out loud.

I put the letters back in my drawer and went in the living room were heath and Bianca were still watching the film.

'Are you ready guys? I'm leaving now' I said to them

'Yeah we are' they said jumping off the sofa and getting in my car and we headed to angelos.

_Later that night _

**Charlie's P.O.V**

It was time to go to angelos. I was felling well scared because I loved brax so much and I knew when I told him he would probs hate and it would blow any chance we have but I knew it had to be done, for his and the children's sake.

'Ruby, loui, Luke and tia come on lets go' I shouted from the living room they all come out tia in ruby's arms and loui and Luke jumping up and down shouting 'pizza, pizza, pizza' I just laughed and told them all to get in the car the boys ran straight to the car. Ruby and I walked to the car ruby put her hand on my shoulder

'Charlie it will be alright it will all work out just fine' she said to me in a soothing voice. She must of known I was scared.

'thanks rubes you know your pretty clever for a 10 year old' I laughed as I toke tia from ruby and put her in her car seat and strapped her and the boys in.

'I know you don't have to tell me' she replied with a grin on face as we both got in t6he car and we both laughed and headed to angelos.

**Next time!**

**Does Charlie tell brax? And what's his reaction if she does?**

**What will brax notice when Charlie walks in to angelos?**

**Thanks for reading please review! Please pmme with any ideas or ways you want this story to go thanks for all the postive reviews! I hope you like this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner just been really busy. I know you all cant wait to see what braxs reaction is! Keep on reviewing**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

The car ride to angelos was quite with just the kids making noises. I was just thinking how this could blow up in my face what if brax don't believe their his children, what if he doesn't want anything to do with them and what if it stops us getting back together and being a proper family. But I knew that I had to tell him he had a right to know. We got to angelos and we all walked up the stair I had Tia in my arms.

We got to the entrance and a few tables were taken by customers and brax was behind the bar with heath and Bianca sitting at the bar talking to brax. And we just grabbed a table and sat down waiting for someone to come over to give us the menus.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I was chatting to heath and Bianca when I noticed Charlie walk in the restaurant with ruby and 3 children I had never seen before and I just stared at them. The two boys no older then 5 looked really familiar but I couldn't put my finger on why they looked so familiar. They sat down at a table and I couldn't help but stare I wonder if Bianca knew who these children were.

'Hey B, do you know whose children they are with Charlie?' I said still looking at Charlie. Bianca turned her attention to Charlie and shook her head

'I'll go and take her some menus' I said walking from behind the bar with a couple of me4nus in my hand I got to the table Charlie was sitting at 'Hey here's your menus' I put the menus on the table and walked away.

**Bianca's **

I wondered whose children Charlie had with her but also I felt sorry for Charlie and ruby because nearly the whole restaurant was staring at them not knowing weather to go up to them or not after their parents death. So I walked up to them and toke a seat at the table next to were they were sitting as it was empty.

'Hey guys' I said

'Hi B' Charlie and ruby both said together

'so who are this handsome boys' I said looking at the two boys they looked familiar but I don't know were from they had brown short hair a similar colour to Charlie green eyes and some features that I knew I seen somewhere before but didn't know where.

'Rubes can you take the kids to the toilet please and take them to the beach after please I'll come and find you when I'm done?' Charlie said ignoring my question I thought it was a bit strange but didn't say anything. Ruby got up and grabbed the little girl from the hair chair and the two boys followed and then they left.

'I think you should go and get brax and heath so I can tell you all' Charlie said with a scared look on her face I didn't understand but I went and told brax and heath to come and sit down which they did.

'Right before I begin I don't want any of you to interrupt me' Charlie said I was really worried at what she was about to tell us I nodded and noticed brax and heath nodded as well she looked at brax. And carried on speaking

'I still love you and I know what I'm about to tell you will change everything but all of you need to know the reason I left the bay 5 years ago was because I found out I was pregnant with you baby' I was god smacked when she said I wanted to say something but I remembered she told us not to interrupt her her eyes were family looking at brax and 'but I didn't want to have a baby into the world you had got involved in so I decided not to tell you and just move away coz I knew if I didn't move away it would be to hard to see you everyday and I'm sorry for not telling you but I didn't think you would want a baby at fifteen well I moved and seven months later I had loui Darryl Braxton-buckton and Luke Ross Braxton-buckton on the 31st September I didn't have no-one by my side don't get me wrong my mum and dad were supportive but it wasn't the same once the boys were here I really wanted to tell you but then my mum told me you were in trouble with the police all the time and I didn't want that for my boys and I didn't think you would change just for two children not when I knew you had heath and Casey to look after as well and that the whole reason you were doing what you was. So I brought them up by myself it was hard at 1st but…. Charlie was finding it hard I could tell I felt so sorry for her

'we managed I finally got a job not doing what I wanted but I was paying so I needed it. One night I heard about a party so got someone to look after the boys and went you were the last person I wanted to see because I new I would have felt even more guilty then I already did but at the same time I loved you so much you were the only person I wanted to see and after u know… she faintly smiled at brax who just looked at her with a blank expression on his face I was going to tell you about loui and Luke that night but things got in the way and I just thought better of it so I left the letter and cried all the way home coz I just walked out on the man I love and the father of my boys again' Tears started to fall from Charlie's eyes I knew this was really hard for her to tell us but even harder to keep it a secret for so long I put my hand on hers as to say I'm here for you. With her other hand she wiped her tears away and continued

'Anyway seven weeks later I was being sick every morning and I knew to well so I done a test and it come back positive and I thought great another baby by a man that don't even know he's got two kids and then I had tia Caitlyn Braxton-buckton thirteen months ago on the 18th march then when I found out about my mum and dad I decided it was time to come clean but never got round to doing it because I knew you would hate me but today loui asked about his dad and I felt even more guilty about the whole situation not only was I keeping you away from your children but keeping my children away from their dad the only people that knew about it was my mum dad and ruby I felt horrible having to make a ten year old lie but I knew it would be better coming from then my younger sister. I don't know if you noticed but every time I looked at the children I felt even more guilty because each of them remind me of you. The boys have your dark hair and smile and was looking like you more everyday they've got my eyes as for tia she reminds me of myself and looks a lot like ruby the only think that I can see that tia has of yours is your eyes that sparked and made me melt every time she looks at me the same way it did and still does every time you looked at me I'm so sorry brax that I kept you away and never told you I hope you will forgive I will always love you' she said with such hurt and guilt in her voice she got up grabbed her handbag and run out.

'Wow that's a shock yesterday I had no nieces or nephews and now I have three' heath said I gave him a stare that he knew meant shut up. Trust heath to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Brax didn't say anything for the next few minutes he just looked like he was staring into space.

'Mate you should go and talk to her' heath said putting his hand on braxs shoulder. Brax didn't say nothing he just got up and left. Me heath just stared at each other in complete shock.

Brax's P.O.V

I was walking down to the beach just thinking of everything Charlie had told I've got three children that I don't know I missed four years of their lives. Now I know when Charlie left five years ago. I don't weather I want to speak to her right now she's hurt me so bad she lied to me and betrayed me the worst possible way. I've always wanted kids since a young age and I swore I would never be like my father and walk out and not be in their live but Charlie had made sure I am like him and I hate her for keeping me away from my kids. I started punching a brick wall harder with every punch I was so angry, hurt and disappointed to name a few. I got pulled out my thoughts when someone screamed my name.

'BRAX STOP' I stopped punching the wall and turned around to see Charlie with tearstained eyes walking up to me

'Charlie I cant deal with right now' I replied walking away but Charlie grabbed my hand and I turned around I looked into her eyes the first time I had since she had told me.

'please brax' she whispered

'ok lets go to the beach where's the kids?' I asked because I remembered she told ruby to take them there

'Yah ok I toke them and ruby home' she replied walking down the beach we sat down next to each other

There was a awkward silence for five minutes where I was thinking what to say I had finally figured out what to say before I spoke.

'Charlie I don't understand why you would think I didn't want to have children with you, you knew I loved you and you didn't even give me the chance to prove myself to be a good dad and a good person. I would have gave up all the stuff I was doing for our family. You just ran away you've made me miss four years of my kids lives and right now I can't forgive you for that' I finally built up the courage and moved to look at Charlie who had a few tears running down her face but I think she knew I hadn't finished so she just sat there trying to keep the tears from falling. I toke hold of Charlie's hand and she just let me hold it which I was shocked at thought she would pull away I kept hold of her hand while I contained to speak

'But I understand the reason you did I was getting in trouble with the riverboys all the time and I wouldn't want my children brought up with that either I'm glad you finally told me and I want to be in their lives I'm sorry for making you feel like you had to this by yourself and Charlie' I moved Charlie's face to look at me ' I still love you I tried to get over you but I couldn't and I decided I don't want to but I need time to think'

Charlie smiled at me and I smiled at her which made her laugh and I looked confused at what she said. What's so funny' I asked

'The boys have got your smile and when ever they smile they get what they want and they know it as well' We both started laughing and I said jokingly

'Well I invented that smile so they wont be getting away with it' I said jokingly when I had finished I noticed Charlie had a bag and asked 'what' the bag for?' She let go of my hand and picked it up and toke a few things out.

'This is for you it's a photo album of everyday that you missed of their lives and the other three books are baby books with their first word, first tooth, first hair cut and things like that but Tia's isn't finished but I thought you would like to have a look' She handed the things to me and toke them and said 'thank you' I dropped her off at home and we planned to go to the beach tomorrow. So I could finally meet my children.

Charlie's P.O.V

I walked in the house with a grin on my face thinking how everything was finally falling in to place and I no longer felt guilty and I loved not feeling like that anymore. I know we had a long way to go but I'm just glad that brax wasn't as mad as I thought he would. I just hope one day we can be one happy family.

**Next time!**

**The first day brax meets he's children**

**The day at the beach **

**I hope I didn't disappoint hope you like this chapter I haven't wrote the next chapter yet so any ideas pm me or write it on your review PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi thanks for all the positive reviews and pms if you want to see anything in particular in this fan fic just let me know! Please keep reading and telling me what you think! **

It was the day brax was meeting his children for the first time. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He had told heath, Casey and Bianca to come as well because he thought it would be nice for his brothers to meet their nephews and niece. Charlie was getting the children ready to go to the beach she hadn't told them why they were going to the beach because her and brax had decided to tell them together.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I was really worried how the kids would be with brax especially loui because he was a shy little boy he didn't take well to different people coming into his life. It toke him a good few months to get used to the childminder but him being shy remind me of myself when I was his age. As for Luke he was confident he toke very well to people he didn't care who they were which I think is brax all over I can imagine him being like that at the boys ages. The boys wanted to learn how to surf I loved watching other people do it. They always asked me to teach them but I told them that ruby would have to because I didn't know how to but I wouldn't expect anything less after all they are Braxton boys. I wasn't to sure how tia would react but she different from the boys she isn't clingy to anyone as for the boys Luke was clingy to ruby everything ruby does Luke has to. Loui is a mummy's boy. I got pulled out of my thought when I noticed the time 12.50pm we said we would meet at 1pm.

'Luke, Loui, ruby and Tia come on time to go' I shouted from the living room they were in one of the bedrooms.

'We're coming' Ruby replied while walking into the living room with Tia in her arms and the boys following. We left the house and headed to the beach

_At the beach _

**Heath's P.O.V**

Me, Bianca, Casey and brax were sitting on the beach waiting for Charlie and the kids to arrive. I was excited to finally meet my niece and nephews but I not good with kids the only thing I will most likely do is teach the boys how to surf and I defiantly wouldn't know what to do with a thirteen month old little girl but all the same I will love them and knock anyone out if they have trouble when they are older. Casey was more interested in seeing ruby they are close friends they are in the same class at school I can honestly see them two getting together in a few years, as for brax he was quite all morning but I don't blame him I would be to.

'Hey bro how you feeling?' I asked brax

'Alright I suppose just a bit nervous what if they don't like me?' he replied you could tell he was scared in the tone of his voice

'Mate seriously they will love you. You will be a great dad look at how well you did with me and case' I said putting my hand on his shoulder he smiled and nodded

'Here they are' Bianca said looking up the beach. Brax jumped up and just stood there looking nervous as hell. I walked up to Charlie to take a couple of bags of her

'Hey buckton' I said reaching out for her to give me the bags on her shoulder

'Hey heath see you had changed one bit' she said handing me the bags and walking over to the other three

'Nope but would you like me any another way' I said smirking she just laughed

**Brax's P.O.V **

I'm god smacked there were my kids sitting down in front of me and identical I'm going to need some help remember whose who. Charlie was right the boys looked just like me and Tia looked just like Charlie. I didn't know what to say or what to so I just watched on at what everyone else was doing. Casey was talking to ruby and ruby had one of the boys with her he would leave her side. Bianca and Charlie having a girly chat and heath was playing with Tia I never thought I'd see the day were heath was paying attention to a kid.

'Brax, Brax, BRAX' shouted heath.

'What' I said in frustration

'I've been calling you for ages'

'Oh sorry what do you what?' I said

'Do you want anything to drink? Me and B are going to the surf club to everyone a juice'

'Naa I'm alright thanks do you want to take ruby and Casey with you?' I gave him a wink he knew exactly what it meant. He gave me a nod and the four of them went to the surf club

'I think its time to tell them?' Charlie looked at me and I just nodded 'Luke and Loui come here a minute mummy has something to tell you' the boy came running over and they both say on Charlie's lap. I was sat opposite her with Tia playing in between us. She was only young so she didn't really understand.

'Right boys this is very important so are you listening?' Charlie asked them they both nodded

'Loui you know yesterday you asked who you daddy was and how come you don't see him?'

'Yes mummy' one the boys answered I studied them for a minute and I know whose who now Luke has dimples and loui didn't.

'Well this is your's and Tia's daddy' she pointed at me and smiled. I smiled at the boys. Luke jumped off Charlie's lapped and ran over to me a gave me a hug.

'Hey daddy do you know how to surf?' Luke said when he pulled away from the hug

'Of course I do why don't you?'

'No mummy don't know how to surf and I really want to know how to. But mummy said it was to dangerous for ruby to teach me because I'm only four'

'Well I'll teach you if you want' I said

'Yes please' loui ran up to me and gave a hug and shouted in my ear 'THANK YOU'

'But another time because I didn't bring my surf board but I promise another day yeah?' I said with both the boys sitting on my lap

**Charlie's P.O.V **

It was good to see brax with the boys he was good with them. I was happy that loui toke to him straight away but its only because surfing they having being going on about it for months. Ruby and the others just got back from getting the juices. The boys were still sitting on brax's lap just talking about what they like doing and other things I was just watching them thinking how great this day was going to be. When brax noticed the other were back.

'Daddy who are they?' Luke asked point at heath, Casey and Bianca

'Well they are brothers so that make them you uncles that one' pointing 'is heath and that one is Casey and that lady is uncle heath's girlfriend Bianca and mummy's best friend'

'Really mummy' loui asked me

'Yes baby'

'Daddy have you got a girlfriend like uncle heath?' Luke asked brax everyone just started laughing at how forward Luke was

'No little man I haven't have you?' brax said looking over at me and smiling

'Yes me and loui have but shh mummy don't know' Luke replied thinking he was whispering but he wasn't everyone laughed

Heath, Casey, ruby and Bianca toke the boys for a swim and me and brax sat on the beach watching Tia. The boys were having so much fun I'm really glad its all out in the open and finally the guilt I felt for 5 years has finally gone. Brax was playing with Tia.

'The boys love you already' I said

'I know they are really great kids all of them you done a fanatic job with them considering you were by yourself' he said he smiled at me and I smiled back

'Thanks I'm glad everyone knows now I am really sorry I kept you in the dark for all them years' I replied with a tear dropping down my cheek

'Hey its ok its done now and its worked out so don't worry about it' brax said wiping the tear off my face

It was 6pm and the kids were getting hungry so we went to angelos for dinner. We had dinner the kids loved it and so did the adults it was like we were one happy family. I hope one day that we can be I hope brax can forgive and we can be a proper family. Me, ruby and the kids left angelos today was great and I hope there will be many to come. Brax was having the kids on Friday night so he could spent some time with them and get to know them better I said I would have Casey. Casey and ruby loved that idea. I put the kids to bed and went to bed myself because I was shattered I put on a film. I got a text from brax

_Hi thanks for a great day today it was fun x _

_That's ok the kids really enjoyed meeting you and their uncles they are all fast asleep loui couldn't stop talking about how cool heath was x_

_Aww bless them glad they liked it, I bet them two got on like a house on fire. Well I'm shattered I'm going to bed I'll text you tomorrow about Friday night x_

_Ok night x _

What a perfect day I wish every day could be like this. I was thinking how I'm happy for the first time in five years. I turned the film off I nodded of to sleep

**Next time!**

**The kids stay at braxs how will it go**

**Charlie and brax have a heart to heart about their felling**

**Thanks for reading hope I did a good job! PLEASE REVIEW I love reading all your comments it means so much to me! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to carry on writing this fan fic but it's a bit disappointing to only get 1 review for the last chapter thank you to beebee483 for reviewing every single chapter with your nice comments! **

Its was Friday and brax was having the kids overnight and in return Charlie is going to have Casey.

**Brax's P..O.V**

I can't believe I get to have the kids tonight what if they won' stay with me by themselves without Charlie because I've spent everyday with them since I found out but Charlie was there. I got heath and Bianca to help tidy the house up I could help but feel nervous. Charlie was dropping them off any time now I was walking around trying to make everything perfect from the.

'Bro stop checking everything, its all done and tidy enough for the kids just sit down and relax' heath said trying his head from the TV

'Yeah heaths right the kids love you stop stressing Charlie wouldn't let you have them if she wasn't sure you would cope' Bianca said. I sat on the chair and started to relax I knew they were right. Five minutes later there was a continues knock on the door. I jumped up and answered it.

'Hey daddy' Luke ran it not even giving me chance to open the door fully and he jumped in my arms

'Hey mate you excited?' I said giving my son a hug

'Yeah' He said nodding his head in excitement. I placed him back on the floor and told him to go and get Casey from his room. Once he had run to the room shouting Casey's name because he didn't know what room was caseys. The others come in. loui ran to go and find Luke and Casey. Tia was in Charlie's arms she put her down and she ran straight to heath. I was gad that heath was good with her because I never thought I would see the day heath liked a child but he toke a shine to Tia and she took a shine to him as well. Me, Charlie and ruby were at the door.

'Come in' I said gesturing them inside

'Thanks, right this bag is the boys clothes, and this bag is Tia's I've put a extra outfit in there for her. And finally this bag has got her nappies, bottles, wipes and other stuff she will need but I'm sure you will know. This is her teddy she won't go asleep with out it. Charlie said handing me all the bags.

'Right ok thanks' I said putting the bags on the floor

'Is Casey ready?'

'Casey come on' I shouted he come out with the boys and a bag for he's stay at Charlie's

**Charlie's P.O.V **

'Come and give me a kiss' I said to the kids they all ran at me at once I gave all of them a big kiss. 'Be good for daddy, uncle heath and auntie Bianca ok?' they all nodded and went back to playing

'you be good for Charlie you got it' brax said to Casey

'Yeah I will' he replied

'Ok have fun and give me call if there is any problems' I said to brax

'Yeah we will and ok I'll see you tomorrow about 2'

'Yeah ok bye' I said leaving the house 'BYE KIDS I LOVE YOU' I shouted before I left.

It felt weird not having the kids with me because for the last 4 years they haven't left my side. I felt lost without them.

**Heath's P.O.V**

I can't believe our family has been we finally got a better house Casey was happy for the first time since mum left but that might have something to Bianca recently moving in and them two always chatting but I'm happy he finally talks about what on his mind. I have never seen brax so happy but I knew the day he was to become a dad he would be great because he basically brought me and Casey up with very little help from mum. But now he was bring up Casey with out no help from mum because she ran out on us six months ago. It was hard at first but we manage and brax is great. Now finally he has he's own children to take care of. I know he's missed out on four years but I totally understand why Charlie did it. Brax was playing the Xbox with the boys and Tia was having a nap before her dinner.

'Ha ha daddy I beat you' Loui said I just laughed

'Yeah you sure did but I let you win'

'No daddy you lie your jus rubbish' Loui said sticking out his tongue my belly was hurting from how much I was laughing this little boy was so cheeky

'Oh really?' brax said grabbing loui and throwing him on the sofa next to me and we both started tickling him

'daddy… uncle heath… stop' he said in fits of laughter at that point Luke come running up to us and was trying to get us off loui 'Oh do you want some' I said grabbing Luke and tickling him while brax carried on tickling loui

'Really boys your going to pick on two four year olds?' Bianca said bringing Tia from braxs room from her nap. We both stopped and grinned the boys ran up to Bianca

'Yes auntie Bianca daddy and uncle heath are being mean' they both said in a pretend sad voice

'Oh we cant have that can we?' she replied bending down and putting Tia on the floor and whispered something in their ear. The next thing I see is Tia jumping on brax and slapping him and laughing and the boys and Bianca was tickling me. I loved how I was going with the kids.

_8pm _

**Brax's P.O.V**

All the kids were in bed watching a film. Now it was time to tidy up it looked like a bomb had hit the house but I didn't mind it was good to spent the time with the kids. After I tidied up I went to check on the kids they were in my bed all cuddled up to each other asleep I stood there for five minutes just staring at my three beautiful children. I was standing there thinking about how I wanted to this all the time and how I loved my kids more then words could describe and then my thoughts went back to Charlie. It was really nice that they were so close to each other it reminded me how me and Casey were close it was sweet to know that the boys looked after their little sister. I went in the front room heath and Bianca had gone out so I decided I'd ring Charlie and see how Casey was.

'Hi' I said when she answered

'Hey are the kids ok?' she asked sounding worried ]

'They are fine they're fast asleep how Casey?'

'Good yeah he's in ruby's room playing computer'

'Good Charlie I've been thinking do you think we can talk'

'Yeah what about and when do you want to chat'

'I'll tell when I see you well now I'll ring heath and see if he can come to yours and watch Casey and ruby and you can come here yeah?'

'Yeah ok just text me and let me know if they can' she hung up the phone and I rang heath.

'Hey bro is everything ok' he asked

'Yeah everything's cool but I need a favour' I asked

'Ok shoot'

'Can you go to Charlie's and watch the two kids so Charlie can come here coz I need to speak to her' I said

'Yeah no problem bud oh what you need to talk to her about? How your still in love with her? He said laughing

'Shut up' I said but wee both knew it was true 'But yeah I do mate but I just know weather I can forgive her from keeping me from the kids for four years'

'Yeah I understand but mate you know why she did it and to be honest with you I would have done the same if I was her coz the amount of shit you were getting yourself into I don't think it would have stopped you because you were doing it for your family don't get me wrong I'm truly thankful to you for doing it I think you just need to swallow your pride and get with her you know that she loves you and would get back with you in a heartbeat and I know you love her and if you worrying about me and case don't be I can take care of myself and case and you getting back with her won't stop you caring for me and Casey you've really proven yourself as a wicked dad to them three in they last couple of days I was watching you with them tonight they love the bones off you but also so do Casey and me just think it about bud and I will there whatever you decide'

'Thanks mate means a lot see you later bye' I said hanging up the phone. I have never heard heath talk like that before it shocked me but he was right and now I have decided what to do. I texted Charlie

_Yeah they said its fine see you in a bit :)_

I didn't get a reply but twenty minutes later there was a light knock on the door.

**Charlie's P.O.V **

I knocked the door lightly because I knew the kids were sleeping. I'm a bit nervous and scared because brax sounded serious on the phone and I can't think why he wanted to talk to me. He opened the door and invited me in I sat on the sofa and he sat next to me.

'Why did you want to talk tome?' I asked scared of the answer

'I needed to speak to you' he said I looked at him in his eyes

'What about?' I said nervously

'No need to me nervous' he toke my hand in he's and grinned I looked confused and he just laughed . I hit him playfully

'What you laughing at of course I'm confused you wanted to talk to me and then you take my hand of its confusing' I laughed he just shrugged with his grin that I loved so much.

'Charlie I love you so much I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you yeah you hurt me by keeping me in the dark about the kids but I totally understand why you did and being with the kids today made my mind up I want to do it with all the time. I think I can start forgiving you so what do you say?' he said smiling. Hearing them words come out his mouth made me smile. instead of me giving him a answer I just gave him a passionate kiss that neither of us wanted to end. We both longed for that moment once we finally pulled away I smiled and said 'Just so were clear that's a yes'. We both started laughing

'I love you too I have and never will love anyone as much as I love you'

**Next time!**

**How does everyone take the news **

**Planning for the boy's fifth birthday party**

**I hope you like this chapter PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks I got a lot more reviews on my last chapter I hope I get as many for this one! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Brax's P.O.V**

I am happy again I got the girl of my dreams back in my life, 3 beautiful children, two amazing brothers and ruby I class rubes as my younger sister I will do anything for my family I would protect them to the end of this world. Me and Charlie had decided to give it another go we were cuddled up on the sofa together.

'Babe do you want to stay tonight?' I asked her

'What about ruby and Casey?'

'I'll ring Heath and ask him to stay with them?'

'Yeah but what if he asks why what you going to say?'

'Well he knows I wanted to talk to you about getting back together but I'll just tell him one of the kids woke up and won't settle without you yeah?'

'Yeah ok I would love to spent the night with you' she said leaning up and giving me a kiss on my lips

I grabbed my phone off the table and dialled Heath's number.

'Alright mate' I said when he answered the phone

'Yeah I'm cool is everything ok?'

'Yeah everything's fine how's ruby and Casey?'

'Their fast asleep'

'Good can you do me a favour can you stay at Charlie's tonight because Loui woke up when she was here and won't settle without her please'

'Yeah sure are you sure that's the reason because I can't hear no crying' he said laughing

'Yeah yeah bye heath' I said laughing at my younger brother and I hung up the phone

'All sorted' I said to Charlie

'Good so were are we going to sleep considering the kids are in your bed and I'm am not under anything sleeping in Heath's bed when he shares it with my best friend no way' Charlie said laughing and looking grossed out I started laughing

'Well looks like we will be sleeping right here but we won't be doing much sleep if I have anything to do with it' I said seductively

'Oh really? Mr Braxton you do know there is kids in the house?' she said biting her lip

'I know we will be extra quiet' I said not giving her time to reply moving on top of her and passionately kissing her slipping my tongue In her mouth. Thing progressed from there really.

**Charlie's P.O.V **

I was laying in brax's arms on the sofa luckily the kids didn't wake up. I missed being with brax so much it was the best feeling to be brax in his arms again it was about 4am I knew the kids would be up in a matter of hours so I knew I had to go to sleep but I couldn't I was to happy. I think the smile on my face showed how happy I was. I noticed brax looking at me with a grin on his face which made me blush and go into his chest more so he wouldn't see me blush.

'Aww is my baby blushing?' he said laughing I slapped his crest playfully

'Shut up'

'I like it' he said kissing my forehead. It was silent for a few minutes I was thinking how everyone was going to take the news about me and brax and when we was going to tell the kids.

'Babe?' I said

'Mmm?'

When are we going to tell everyone?'

'Well heath said they will come for breakfast about 9am so we can tell them then and we can tell the kids when they wake up ok?'

''Yeah ok right we better get some sleep before the kids wake up' I said kissing him 'I love you and missed you so much'

'I love you two and missed you more then you know baby' he said before giving me a kissing on the forehead 'Babe put this on' he said handing me his shirt and my knickers. He got up and put his boxers on and laid down next to me after I put the items of clothing on 'Don't want the kids to shit themselves no do we' he said laughing

'No differently not' I said resting me head on his chest

'Before you go asleep I have one question?' he said. I looked up at him

'Ok shoot'

'Bianca said you haven't had a guy since me, is that true?'

'Brax really?' he nodded 'Fine yes its true I didn't sleep with anyone but you since I left the bay the only time I went near a guy was when I meet up with you again' I said I could feel my cheek burning

'Wow that's a long time nearly two years' he said kissing my forehead I went back into my originally position. I thought about asking him how many girls he had slept with since me but I was scared of the answer. We both soon feel fast asleep.

**Brax's P.O.V **

I woke up to Tia crying I looked at the clock 6.45am I groaned I had only had two hours sleep and it was all Charlie's fault. Charlie started rubbing her eyes as he heard Tia crying.

'It's alright I'll get her' I said getting up off the sofa and going to see my beautiful little girl. The boys were still sleeping thank god. As soon as she saw mw she stopped crying and started smiling and putting her arms for me to pick her up.

'Morning baby girl' I said lifting her off my bed and carrying her out the room

'Dada dada' she kept on repeating I love being called dad I toke her in the living room she saw Charlie straight away who was sitting on the sofa properly now.

'Mummyy' she said as I sat down on the sofa next to Charlie on the sofa. Tia climbed to Charlie and I moved Charlie closer to me and hugged my two girls and soon enough all three of us feel back to sleep.

At 8am the boys came running in to the living room and jumped on me.

'Hey boys' I said giving them a kiss on the forehead

'Why is mummy here?' Luke said at that point Tia and Charlie woke up I looked at Charlie and she nodded. I put the boys on my lap and Charlie had Tia on her lap.

'Boys me and daddy talked last night and we decided we still love each other so from now on its not just going to be me, you boys and Tia daddy's going to there as well' she said smiling

'Mummy you forget auntie ruby?' Luke said with a sad face

'Of auntie ruby as well buddy' I said giving him a hug. The kids were really happy they all dived on us and was screaming I was glad it was working out.

_9am _

Heath, Bianca, Ruby and Casey had just got to the house I had cooked the breakfast we all sat down.

'Right guys we have got something to tell you?' I said looking at the other four

'Yeah and what's that' heath said smirking he knew exactly what I was going to tell them. But before I got a chance to say anything

'Mummy and daddy still love' Luke said and we all started laughing

'Thanks for that buddy' I said ruffling his hair

'Finally you two got your act together' Bianca said getting up and giving Charlie a hug and a kiss on the cheek

'I'm happy for both of you' heath said patting me on the shoulder ruby jumped up and squealed and gave me and Charlie a massive hug. But I noticed Casey hadn't said a word he just sat there with a blank expression on his face.

'So case what do you think?' I said trying to get a answer

'I hate the idea' he said bluntly and ran into his room I went to get up but Charlie put her hand and on my shoulder

'I'll go you calm down Tia' who was crying her eyes out she hated people shouting. Charlie walked into Casey's room.

**Casey's P.O.V **

I can't believe brax would even give Charlie another go don't get me wrong I like Charlie but what if she ups and leaves again she didn't see what brax was like last time. He was a mess granted I was young but I still see what it did to him and I can't let it happen again. I heard a knock on the door.

'Come in' I said I was shocked when I saw Charlie walk in. she sat at the bottom of my bed.

'Case what wrong?'

'I'm just scared your going to leave again I like you but when you left you didn't see what it did to brax knowing I was young It killed me to see him like that and I can't see him like that again and it will be even worse this time because of the kids' I said I noticed a tear fall from Charlie's eye.

'Casey I promise you I will never ever leave you brother again I love him so much and the kids do as well. No I don't know what it was like for you and heath but I can imagine it must have been hard for you to see brax like that but I promise it will never happen again' she said with tears rolling down her cheek I said ok I'm happy for them and we hugged and went back into the front room with everyone else.

'I'm happy for you brax, Charlie really loves you' I said giving my big brother a hug

'Thanks mate you know it won't change anything for us I love you case' he said brax never tells me he loves me I just smiled and sat down. I looked around this is my happy family and I love them all.

**Next time!**

**Plans for the boys birthday**

**What important question just brax have for Charlie?**

**Thanks for reading I hope you like it! I haven't had chance to proof read it so sorry if there are any mistakes! I know I said that I was going to do the plans for the boys birthday in this chapter but I can't think how do it at the moment so any ideas please let me know :) PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Only one review for my last chapter I would like a few more then one because it helps me write. Thanks to the one person who has reviewed every single chapter of both my fan fics you have helped me so much so a big thank you! I hope you like this chapter **

_3 weeks later _

Charlie and brax's relationship was going great the kids loved having both parents in their lives. In two weeks it will be Luke and loui's fifth birthday party. So they were all planning to do something big.

**Brax's P.O.V**

It was Saturday morning and I stayed at Charlie's gain I think in the last three week I've stayed at home three nights and one of them Charlie and the kids stayed as well. Casey stayed at Charlie's as well because he didn't get along with heath that much and he loved spending time with ruby. Me and Charlie were going to the city today to get the boys presents I wanted to get them anything they wanted because I missed four birthdays so I had to make it up to them. Heath was watching the kids for us. Casey and ruby were coming with us. All of us were sitting around the table eating breakfast.

'So boys what do you want for your birthday?' I asked

'I want my own surf board and lots of toy story toys' Luke said

'What about you loui?'

'I don't want anything' he replied I looked at Charlie confused I pulled him onto my lap

'What do you mean you don't want anything?' I said ruffling his hair

'I only wanted one thing and I've already got it so I don't want nothing else'

'Oh so what did you want that you've already got' I was confused because Charlie hadn't bought him any new toys because is birthday was coming up

'All I wanted was to meet my daddy and I got to and even better I get to see him everyday' he said hugging me. My heart melted when he said that it was so sweet I see Charlie have a few tears falling on her face I took her hand and squeezed it.

'Mummy don't cry? Why so sad?' Loui said when he noticed the tears in Charlie's eyes. She toke him from my lap and hugged him

'Baby I'm not sad this are happy tears'

'You promise' he said to her

'Yes I promise I love you so much' she said

'I love you too mummy' Loui looked around the table and said ' I love my whole family'

Ten minutes later everyone had finished their breakfast I was ready to go but no-one else was we needed to drop the kids off to heath first then go to the city.

'Right who ever is the last to be ready is a rotten egg' I said. Ruby, Casey, Luke and loui all ran to their rooms to get ready which left me, Charlie and Tia in the living room 'Go on babe you go and get ready I'll get Tia dressed' I said I gave her a kiss on the lips and she went to go and get ready and I started to get Tia ready.

_1 Hour later on the way to heath's house _

**Charlie's P.O.V**

We were on our way to drop the kids off to heath for the day so we could get everything for the boys birthday sorted.

'Mummy I thought of something you can buy me for my birthday' loui said

'What's that little man?' I said turning my head to look at him

'Another brother' he said I looked at brax who was in fits of laughter we all started laughing 'Or sister'

'No buddy and anyway you've got a brother and a sister why do you want another one' I said trying to hold my laughter out

'Because Luke is boring and Tia is a baby and she don't play with the same things I do please mummy' he said he shot me the grin that got him anything he wanted the famous Braxton grin. I looked at brax and nudged him lightly as he was driving

'You can deal with that as you invented that grin that gets you boys anything and anywhere you want' I whispered he looked in the mirror and saw the grin on loui's face he sighed.

'Hey buddy how about you pick something else and if you're a good boy this year you can have a brother or sister for next birthday?' brax said I shoot him a looked and he just winked at me

'Ok then daddy I'm going to make sure I'm really, really good this year' he said

'If I'm good as well does that mean we can have a brother or sister each' Luke asked

'Yeah if you good' brax said I hit him on the arm playfully

'So what do you for this year's birthday then?' I said trying to change the subject

'A Xbox like auntie ruby?' loui said

'Ok we will see' I said

We got to heath's house and dropped the kids off we went to the city and got the boys birthday presents and sorted out their party. We got them a Xbox between them, a surf board each some surf lesson knowing brax is going to teach them to get them started we bought them a few, clothes and loads of other bits and bobs.

For their party we have got a bouncy castle, a water slide and some other things. The only things left to do for their birthday is the decorations and food.

**Brax's P.O.V **

I was at my house by myself just thinking. The things loui was saying about having another brother or sister has got me thinking I want to start as I mean to go on with Charlie and the kids so I have decided to ask Charlie something. A couple of hours later I went over to Charlie's all the kids were in bed it was just me and Charlie we were cuddled on the sofa watching a movie, another chick flick that I wasn't at all interested in.

'Babe?' I said

'Yeah?'

'I want to ask you something?' she sat up on the sofa and looked at me. I cupped her face in my hand and gave her a passionate kiss I really didn't want it to end but she pulled away.

'No you don't you cant say something and then kiss me like that, you want to ask me something? She said laughing

'Loui got me thinking'

'Oh this cant be good' she said laughing I looked at her and grinned

'Will you move in with me?'

'Yes baby course I will but where?' she said giving me lots of kisses on my face I smiled

'We can get another house, new house new start what do think?' I said

'Yeah I like that idea and we can rent this out and still get money for it. When you thinking?' she asked

'Well as soon as possible I don't want to wait any longer to wake up to my family every morning'

'Aww isn't my boyfriend sweet and sexy'

'That I am but I got a sexy girlfriend to be sweet to so its fine' I said kissing her on the lips

'Well we will start looking tomorrow let go to bed' she said seductively

'Ok I don't need to be asked twice' I said jumping up off the sofa and going into Charlie's bedroom.

_The next day _

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I can't believe brax asked me to move in with him. I'm so happy finally we will all get the fresh start that we all need. I told ruby about it this morning she was so happy because Casey was going to live with us. Brax told Casey about this morning as well and so brax said he was happy because he's finally going to have the family he's always wanted and ruby was going to be as well. I think its well sweet that them two are so close I know that ruby has a soft spot for Casey. Me and brax had decided we needed 6-7 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a large kitchen I know my cooking skills are not up to scratch but brax is a awesome cook. We found three houses we like the look off. The first one was.

_6 bedrooms_

_2 bathrooms _

_A large living area_

_A large kitchen_

The second one

_5 bedrooms_

_2 bathrooms_

_A small living area_

_A large kitchen _

The third which was my favourite

_7 bedrooms_

_3 bathrooms _

_A large living area_

_A large kitchen_

_A outside pool and Jacuzzi_

We have made an appointment to and see them tomorrow.

_The next day _

**Ruby's P.O.V**

Me, Charlie, brax, Casey and the kids all went to view the three house today the first one I really liked it had enough space for all seven of us to live there and it was beautiful. The second was to small none of us like but the third one as soon as I step food in that house I knew I wanted to live there it was so big and had enough bedrooms for all of us and the swimming pool was just a bonus. The kids loved the swimming pool the boys were so excited about it they are so cute. Brax and Casey liked it because it was five minutes walk from the beach. We all went to angelos for lunch.

'So which one do you like Luke?' brax asked

'The swimming pool, the swimming pool, the swimming pool' he said excited

'Well we know what one his likes' brax laughed 'What about you loui' he said exactly the same as Luke. Brax point the three leaflets with pictures of the houses on in front of tia and ask her what one she liked she pointed at the last one we see. The one with the swimming pool.

'Well looks like the ids love the idea of have a swimming pool at home' Charlie said we all laughed

We all come to a decision that we were going to buy the house with the swimming pool. Brax had put a offer in and it go accepted and we were moving in a few days I can't wait.

**Next time!**

**Moving day**

**The boys birthday who turns up to cause trouble**

**Thanks for reading I hope you like this chapter sorry if there's any mistakes I didn't have time to read it as its late and I just wanted to get it up! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for my late update but I've been really busy this weekend! Thanks for all the kind reviews I hope I hit 40 on this chapter ****J hope you like this chapter.**

It was moving day for the family brax,Charlie, ruby , Casey and the kids were moving into the new house. Heath and Bianca was staying in the Braxton's house and Charlie had rent her house out to Leah. Everything was at the new house they had just arrived there with Bianca and heath.

**Charlie's P.O.V **

I cant believe we had finally come to the day were we become a proper family I was sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee just looking around at my family brax and his brothers were arguing over god knows what. Loui and Luke were arguing over toys. Ruby and Tia were watching cartoons I love my family so much I couldn't ask for anymore. Nothing could ruin our family. I got pulled out of my thoughts by brax sitting next to me and giving me a soft kiss on my lips. The kiss grow more passionate we both forgot people were in the same room.

'EWWW! Dada no' Tia ran up to brax and hit him which I laughed at as I pulled away

'Sorry baby girl' brax said tickling her

'Da- Dada stop' she said through laughter

'Right come let's get unpacking' heath said all the others groaned

'Yep right ruby you go and do your room Casey you do yours heath you can help one of the boys and brax you can help the other and me and Bianca will do down here' I ordered. I went to get up but brax pulled me down and pulled me closer to him/

'Quite the little bossy boots ain't ya? But baby your forget one more room ours' he whispered seductively

'Oh no I haven't we will do it when no-one is around' I whispered equally seductively I got up and gave him a wink which he grinned at.

_3 hours later_

Everyone had finished unpacking the only room left to unpack was mine and brax's room but we are going to do later. We were sitting at the table eating dinner that brax went and pick up from angelos.

'So do you like your new house Luke?' brax asked

'Yeah daddy its really big and nice can I go in the pool?'

'Yeah you can tomorrow because its bed time soon buddy'

'Ok daddy I can't wait' Luke said clapping his hands and grinning which made us all laugh.

A hour later heath and Bianca had left ruby, Casey and the kids were all asleep and me and brax were unpacking our bedroom not that we got much of it done but I said we had to christen the new house ha.

_2 weeks later _

**Brax's P.O.V**

We had lived in our new house for two weeks now everything was perfect heath and Bianca was always at our house for bbqs and just having a catch up.

It was the boys birthday today me and Charlie had decorated the downstairs with banners and balloons and their presents last night. It was around 6.30am when the boys came in our room and jumped on the bed to wake me and Charlie up.

'Mummy daddy wake up its our birthday' they both said jumping on us

'Yes it is happy birthday' Charlie said giving them both kisses on the cheek.

'Happy birthday guys go and wake auntie ruby and uncle case up and then we will go downstairs' I said ruffling their hair they jumped off the bed and started running up the hallway Loui ran into ruby's room and Luke ran into Casey's room. Twenty minutes later we all come downstairs the boys looked so happy at the amount of presents they got. They opened most of them they had one each to open from me and Charlie, one between them from us and one from ruby and Casey between them that we brought from them.

'Here this one is from and mummy' I said passing each of them the present they ripped the wrapping paper open

'Wow thank you mummy and daddy I can learn how to surf now' Luke said loui had already opened his surfboard earlier and he loved it

'Ahh daddy I got sorts like you now' Loui said we had brought both the boys board shots with their names on it because they wanted a pair like mine

'This one is from me and uncle Casey' ruby said passing them a present. They opened it

'Auntie ruby you silly' Luke said looking at the games he had in his hand

'Why am I silly little man?'

'Because we haven't got a Xbox to play this games on' Loui said

'Are you sure about? You haven't opened this present yet' I said with a grin on my face pointing to the last present. They ran over to it a ripped the paper off and they jumped up and down they were so excited I loved making them happy.

_1 day later_

It was the day of the boys party most of summer bay was here. We had a bouncy castle and all the children were in the pool the boys loved it. I sat next to Charlie on the patio outside

'Hey baby you ok?' I said

'Hi yeah I'm ok just cant believe my babies are five'

'Well they aren't babies anymore'

'I'm sorry' she said getting upset

'What for baby' I said kneeling down beside her and wiping her tears away

'For making you miss out on so much'

'Hey don't do that I'm here now ain't I so that's all that matters that's in the past' I said giving her a hug

'I love you' she said in my shoulder I pulled away from the hug

'I love you too' I said looking into her beautiful eyes and giving her a quick kiss. The door knock so I went to get it

Knock, knock, knock

'Alright I'm coming' I shouted as I opened the door I was shocked to see who was standing there

'MUM! What are you doing here' I said in shock

**Next time!**

**Why is Cheryl back and how did she know were they lived?**

**How will she react do brax having children **

**Sorry its short but I wanted to leave it on a bit of a cliff-hanger I promise the next chapter will be longer. If you have any requests for this story please don't be scared to pm me I would lover to hear other people's ideas!. I hope you like this chapter PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I went away for the week and there weren't any internet access. I only got back today and I wanted to get back to writing straight away especially as I left it on a cliff-hanger as well hope you like this chapter!**

**Brax's P.O.V**

'MUM! What are you doing here?' I asked in shock considering we hadn't seen her for ages because she just up and left without saying a word

'What a way to greet your mother' she said walking in

'Daddy come and see me in the pool' Luke came running into the house

'I will in a min buddy can you go and tell uncle heath Cheryl here' I said ruffling Luke's hair he ran outside

'I aint been gone for that long who's kid is that?' she asked

'He's mine it's a long story but its his birthday party how did you know were I was?'

'I'm really confused how is he yours he looks about 4? And the old bat that works in the diner told me you moved here' has she said this everyone came into the living room ready to leave probably because heath told them too because mum was back I waved everyone off because Charlie didn't come in probably to scared of mum

'Da-da' Tia came running up to me I picked her up and put her in my lap and kissed her forehead

'You got two kids?' mum asked in disbelief

'He's got three actually' said heath walking from the garden

'3' Mum yelled

'Yep 3 so what you doing back want some money?' heath asked

'Can't I just come and see my sons' she said me and heath both knew that wasn't the case she came back for a reason

'Mum no you can' so come on tell us why your back' I yelled at her forgetting tia was on my lap she grabbed my t-shirt and started crying 'Aww baby daddy didn't mean to shout why don't you go and play in the garden with muma, the boys and ruby and Casey yeah?' she nodded and jumped off my lap and went into the garden

'So who the slag that got pregnant?' mum said I shoot heath a look because I knew he was going to go mad because he loves Charlie and the kids

'She's not a slag mum I love her and it Charlie' I said the look on mums face said it all its was disgust

'WHAT AND SHE KEPT THIS A SECRET WHAT A BITCH WHERE IS THE SLAG' she shouted

'Yeah I did keep it a secret but I have my reason and brax knows them and its got nothing to do with you. You're scaring MY children so please leave' Charlie said walking in from the garden with a crying Loui in her arms

'I'm not going anywhere so you better explain and I don't care what I'm doing to your children like you said their yours so they are NOTHING to do with my son. The children have a right to know what there mother is really like' mum said standing up heading over to Charlie I saw this a stepped in her way I put my hand on her shoulders

'No you don't you are nothing to me and my family anymore you lost that right when you walked out on your 12 year old son you can't come into my house and shout the odds you haven't and never will be a mother to us and you certainly will never get to be a Nan to my children so get out' I said pushing her out of the house and shutting the door. At this point everyone was in the house and Luke came up to me as I shut the door and hugged my leg I picked him up and hugged him

'Daddy who was that lady? She's scary I don't like her and she made my daddy angry love you daddy' he said looking at me

'Don't worry baby she's gone now and not coming back sorry buddy daddy didn't mean to get angry and I love you too'

**Charlie's P.O.V **

Heath and Bianca had left to go to their house ruby and Casey were in Casey's room playing the computer. Me and brax were putting the kids to bed. We had just finished reading the boys a story tia was already in her cot.

'Come on mate time to sleep now' I said tucking loui in bed

'No mummy I'm scared' he said jumping into my arms

'What of baby?'

'Of that scary lady what if she comes back and shouts again?' he said crying in my arms I pulled him up so he was looking at me I wiped he's tears away

'I promise she's not going to come back' I said trying to convince him Cheryl wasn't coming back

'NO, NO, NO' He screamed running out of the room straight into brax

'Hey little man what's the screaming about' he said picking loui up and he looked at me with a questionable face I just mouth 'Your mother'

'Daddy I scared' is all loui could say because he was crying so much

'I know buddy your brother is as well do you want to sleep with mummy and daddy tonight I will protect you?' brax said I thought he's so sweet he is a great dad

'Yeah ok daddy and if the scary lady comes back I will protect you too' loui said finally stopped crying me and brax started laughed I got up off loui's bed and went over to brax and loui was standing brax put he's other arm around my waist and kissed my forehead

'Hey mister if your protecting daddy who's going to protect me? I said tickling loui

'I will mummy' Luke said coming in the room. I picked him up.

'Is that right?' I said

'Yep and I'm sure daddy will protect you too' Luke said looking and brax and grinning and trying to wink at him I started laughing

'Yeah I sure will' brax said tightening he's grip around my waist I turned to him and gave him a kiss on the lips

'Mummy your not fair' loui said I looked confused

'What do you mean mate?' I said

'You give daddy a kiss but not me and lukey don't you love us as much as you love daddy?' he said putting on a sad face me and brax started laughing we walked in to my room and the boys got into our bed#

'Of course I do baby are you feeling left out' he nodded and I grabbed him on the bed and keep kissing him

'Daddy tell mummy to stop' loui shouted while laughing I did the same to Luke why brax got loui settled

'Come boys time to sleep now I love you' I said giving them a kiss on the forehead and tucking them in

'Night mummy love you' they both said

'Night little monkeys' brax said giving them a kiss on the forehead

'Night daddy love you' they both said

'Love you too' he said walking over tome I was standing at the door he turned the light off

'Mummy, daddy?' Luke said we turned around 'Thank you the party I loved it apart from the scary lady'

'That's alright baby glad you liked it now go to sleep' I said and brax and I walked out of the room and into the living room we cuddled up on the sofa and watched a movie

**Heath's P.O.V **

I can't believe mum showed up at brax's shouting the odd she hasn't been in our lives for 8 months and she thinks she can come back and be welcomed with open arms. She doesn't know anything about why Charlie left so there was no need to call her all them names I'm so angry. Soon after mum lefty me and Bianca left to give brax and Charlie some time with the kids because they were so scared I'm not surprised with the way mum was shouting if I was a kid I would have been scared and plus they have never met her before. Me and Bianca got home and sat on the coach when there was a knock at the door I untangled myself from Bianca and went to the door.

'Mum what are you doing here?' I said angrily leaning against the door that I only opened half way

'Don't use that tone with me' she said trying to get in but I wasn't letting her

'I'll use whatever tone I want with you and your not coming in do you know how scared the kids were when you left' I said even more angry then I thought

'Why do even care about them ugly kids for that slag of a human kept them a secret for god knows how long how do you even no she's telling the truth I bet she doesn't even no who the dad is them' she said laughing

'Well if you calling them ugly then your calling your son ugly because the boys are the spitting image of brax and I love tem kids so does brax and Casey and I'm not just going to let you stand there and bad mouth Charlie she is a good woman and a excellent mother to them kids brax loves her you don't know what has gone on so I suggest you back of because not only will you have to deal with brax you will have to deal with me because I love Charlie and my niece and nephews so goodbye and bother coming back' I went to shut the door but mum put a foot in the way and barged her way through

'Oh who's this your latest flousy?' she said pointing to Bianca

'No mum she's not this is my girlfriend and I love her and if you start on her as well I won't be held reasonable for my actions' I said in a fact like voice

'Alright don't get your knickers in a twist' she sounded cheekily

'I ain't got time for your jokes just tell me why you are here?'

'I need yours and Darryl's help I got myself into a bit of a pickle' she said sitting down on the chair I sat next to Bianca

'I KNEW IT' I shouted

'Lower your tone I got a headache' mum said

'You've got a headache! Me and brax have nothing but headaches when your around because you always 'get yourself into little pickles' and I'm sick of bailing you out and I'm pretty sure brax is to and besides he has a family to provide for now' I said Bianca must of seen I was getting angry because she put a hand on my knee I placed my hand over hers.

'That ain't no family he's bringing up someone else's kids and its nice to my son has given up on his mother after everything I done for him' that was it I stood up and went to the door and opened it

'Yeah he is bringing up someone else's child YOURS and he's own and what you done for us? You didn't do jack since dad left it was brax that done everything for us all you did was get drunk and go to the pokies brax brought me and Casey up and he done a fanatic job and now he's doing it all over again I'm starting to think dad had the right idea now leave and don't ever come back' I said she got up at left but not before she had the last word

'I will be back and I promise you this I will do everything in my power to break brax from them ugly kids they are not his you have gone soft and so has he' she said I just gave her a death look and slammed the door and went a got a drink I needed one after that. I sat back down next to Bianca and she kissed me on my lips and put her head on my chest and I cuddled her and kissed her on her forehead

'What are you going to do?' she asked me

'I don't know brax will fly off the handle if I tell him'

'Yeah but babe he deserves to know what his mum said?'

'Yeah I know but it will just course more trouble then necessary'

'Well just sleep on it and see how you feel tomorrow' she said 'I'm proud of you for controlling your anger and not doing anything stupid and for sticking up for Charlie and the kids you are a surprising man you know that?' she said looking at me

'Yeah well they are my family and thanks that's nice to hear no-one has ever said something like that' I said I kissed her on the lips passionately and things progressed from there and we went to bed ;). I cant believe this was meant to be a happy day for the boys birthday and its turned out like this. I hope tomorrow will be better.

**Next time**

**Does heath tell brax **

**What happens when Cheryl returns **

**Hope you liked that chapter thanks for all the fantastic reviews I love reading what you guys think. please tell me what you think PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Update

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews means a lot **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been extra busy I was away without any internet access for a week and then I come home and I've had loads of family problems and they are still happening so I just thought I would let you lovely readers I will be updating some time this week so please be patient thanks!**

**I'm really sorry again hope you will all still read the chapters to come because I can ensure you they are going to be drama pact and lots of great chax moments **


	13. Chapter 13

**I am truly sorry for the long wait for this update but as I said before I have be really busy I have still got family problems but I thought I would stop making you wait and get a update up so please forgive I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews It means so much to me I want at least 45 reviews and if I get it then that person will get a shout out anyway please enjoy this chapter :)**

**Heath's P.O.V**

It was the morning after mum had told me what she planned to I can't believe she has the nerve to come back into our lives after 8 months and try and break up what we have built for ourselves. I was sitting at the kitchen table just thinking whether I should tell brax what mum had told me last night. I had be wrestling with it all night I think I managed to get a hours sleep I was tossing and turning all night and I still wasn't close to a decision because I knew what brax would do and I knew it wasn't going to be pretty because it was his family. I would stick by him and do anything he wanted because it was my family as well. I got pulled out of my thoughts by Bianca wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing the back of my head.

'Morning babe where were you this morning?' she asked me as she sat down and poured herself a coffee

'Morning you, and nowhere so trying to get my head around what I'm going to do' I replied

'Listen babe I think you should tell him then at least he knows and he can do whatever he wants but if he finds out you knew what and didn't tell him what do you think will happen then eh?'

'I never thought it like that and your right if I don't tell him and he finds out I knew he will kill me and I really don't want that' I said laughing

'See I told you I was smart' she said smugly

'Ok you keep on dreaming babe because it will come true one day I'm sure' I said equally as smug I got a hit over the head for it though. I got up and went into the bedroom to start getting read because I knew it was better to it over and done with as quick as possible. About half an hour later I was ready and on my way to angelos because I knew brax was working today. I got to the bottom of the stairs and I stood there for about five minutes just staring trying to work out was I was going to say and how I was going to say it. I know most of the time I don't think before I do but I knew I had to do the opposite this time because it was my family that was involved and if I said anything wrong I know brax will go mad at me and I don't want especially when he was going to have a lot on his plate with mum. I walked up the stairs and straight over to brax who was behind the bar I sat on a stool.

'Hey bro you look like death what's up?' he asked me pouring himself and me a whiskey what I needed I downed the whiskey and put the glass back on the bar.

'Thanks your so nice to me how are my niece and nephews today?' I asked

'They are all fine now are you going to tell me what's up or am I gonna have to beat it out of you' he said he serious tone

'Alright, alright calm down what I have to tell you, your not going to like it'

'JUST TELL ME HEATH' he said angrily so I told everything mum had told me he was getting more furious with every little bit I was telling him

'….She said she not going to give up until she's got you away from raising ugly kids that are not yours and from a slag like Charlie' I wish I never told him that last bit because that's what sent him over the edge he went storming out of angelos me running after him trying to stop him doing anything stupid while he was this angry he jumped into his Ute I jumped in as well and he started to drive to his house.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the deck in the back garden watching ruby. Casey and the boys in the pool with Tia on my lap playing with some toy. I can't believe how lucky I am to think a few months ago I was raising three kids by myself and just had be told I had to look after my little sister as well and now I was happy I couldn't ask for anything more I love my family. I got pulled out of my thoughts when there was a continues knock at my door I jumped up with Tia in my arms and went to answer it. I was not expecting who was at my door.

'Cheryl what are you doing here?' I asked she barged pass me and nearly knocked Tia out of my arms I placed her in the playpen that was in the corner of the living room.

'YOU ARE A SLAG' she yelled I walked over to the back door and closed it

'Do you mind I've got kids in the house who have scared by you so shut up'

'Yeah kids that are not my sons the poor boy you've brainwashed him none of them ugly kids are his so why don't you just pack your stuff and leave my family alone' she said

'Now listen here my kids are your sons there's no denying it they look the spit of him and why would I lie there is no need for me to lie and as for you saying YOUR SON'S kids are ugly them your calling your son ugly then aren't ya' I shouted I can't believe she has the nerve to came into MY house and shout the odds to me

'You and heath are the same' she spat

'What do you mean by that?' I said getting more angry by the minute but I knew brax will be home soon because I got a text from him saying he had something to tell me and he was on his way home and that was about tem minutes ago.

'I went to see heath last night and I told him I WON'T stop at anything to get you and the kids out of my family's life and he wasn't very happy but I promise you Slag I mean it so if I was you I would leave before anything happens to you, your sister or your kids because you lot have changed my three sons for the worse and I'm not having it' she said I stood there in shock I can't believe she just threatened my family. She went to leave she opened the front door to be greeted by a angry heath and an even angrier brax.

'OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T' brax spat and pushed Cheryl

'Brax stop' I said in a whisper he turned to me and smiled. Cheryl scoffed

'Heath do me a favour mate take the kids to your house I'll call you when I'm done, babe I think you should go as well' brax said heath nodded and went in the garden to get the kids. I shook my head 'No I'm not going anywhere' I said 'Ok' is all he said he just stared at his mum I was scared I really didn't know what he was going to do I had never seen him like this before and by heath's expression when he walked in with the kids he had never seen it either. He toke Tia out of the play pen and turned to brax

'Bro you ok?' brax just nodded and kept he's eyes on Cheryl. Luke ran up to brax and jumped on his lap

'Daddy why you angry?' he asked Cheryl scoffed again and I just gave her a dirty look

'I'm not buddy you go with uncle heath and go and have fun yeah?' Luke smiled and gave brax a give on the cheek

'Ok daddy I love you' Luke said jumping of brax's lap he went over to Cheryl and looked up to her 'I not like you, you mean to mummy daddy uncle heath, your scary and you make my daddy angry' he said and stuck his tongue out to her. Me and brax looked at each other and laughed. He ran up to heath 'Come on uncle heath we go now' heath ruffled he's hair and said 'That my nephew come on then kids' they all left and for about five minutes there was a award ward silence before brax spoke.

'You mother are going to sit down and listen to a few home truths about yourself and don't think that's all your going to get either because me and heath heard everything you said to Charlie and its not your place to say anything about my family and after you've sat and listened you can get out of our lives and NEVER return we haven't and never will need you so come and sit' he said with so much angry in his voice. Cheryl sat on the chair while me and brax sat on the sofa. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

**Next time!**

**Brax confronts his mum **

**Does Cheryl really go**

**Thanks for reading I know its short but I promise the next chapters will be longer. I hope you like it and I haven't had time to proof read it so sorry if there's mistakes! PLEASE REVIEW and pm and tell me what you think! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi thanks for reading and reviewing it mean a lot as some of you may know I was thinking of finishing both my stories in the next couple of chapters but after I said that the amount of you that reviewed and pm me was un real and I have decided as long as I carry on getting that many reviews I will not stop so thanks for all the encouraging words I really appreciate it! Anyway here's the next chapter I am really trying to get them up as soon as possible but my life is hectic at the moment I'm going to try and get another two chapters for both stories by the end of the weekend but I can't grantee anything hope you annoy this chapter! **

**Brax's P.O.V **

I was sitting on the sofa with Charlie next to me and mum was on the chair. I didn't want to tell her about herself but I think its time she knew especially after what she said about Charlie and my kids.

'Right mum I this needs to be said and for once in your life mother you are going to listen you got it?' I said

'No I don't have to sit And listen to my son slate me' she said she got up and walked to the door I stood up

'Ok you don't want to listen to what I have to say then just go and don't bother coming back and you will never get to know your 'ugly' grandchildren' I shouted

'Fine come on then tell me what a bad mother I have been all I have ever done is my best if that was good enough then so be it' she said walking back and sitting down

'You said you tried your best? No you didn't from the day dad left you were more interested in getting drunk and going to the pokies then looking after us. I was the one that had to do crime to get money to keep a roof over our head, food on the table and most of all I paid for you to go to the pokies every night. Mum I was 14 I shouldn't have had to do that. I shouldn't have had to raise a two children like they were my own when they were my brothers. And as for you saying my children are not mine because I haven't been in their lives and Charlie's a slag what do you know really? You weren't interested in anything us boys done and for information the only reason I wasn't involved in my kids life was because I was doing stupid shit for you so if you want to blame someone don't blame Charlie blame yourself' at this point my mum was on the verge of crying but to be honest I didn't care she had it coming for a very long time.

'That's enough babe' Charlie whispered to be and put her hand on my knee

'Don't do me no favour you dirty home-wrecker now it my turn to speak. Yeah I admit I wasn't the best mum in the world and yeah you did supply me and your brothers with a lot of things but that was your duty as you were the man of the house when that idiot of a man left us and as for her' she just pointed at Charlie the anger was building up inside me once again but as she had the decency to wait till I finished I had to do the same. 'she walked out on you and probably got with the first man and that made her pregnant and she doesn't know his name so she thought why not go and sponge of Darryl' she said I was about to speak but before I got the chance Charlie stated speaking

'Ok I have sat here long enough and heard the shit you have been coming out with and I have had enough you can't just come into our house and start throwing stuff around. It wasn't brax's duty to bring up his brother and supply you with money that was your job and how you can sit there and say he was the man of the house at 14 your more deluded then I originally thought and has for me no I found out I was pregnant with the twins when I was still living here but I didn't want my child to be brought up around crime but I knew I couldn't ask brax to stop because he was supporting his family and I knew you wasn't and still aint capable to do it so I left without telling him but if you want proof I'll get you proof' d=she said and she walked off to the bedroom I looked at mum. Mum looked at me both confused as hell then Charlie walked back in with three pieces of paper and threw them and mum.

'What are they?' I asked

'They are D.N.A results I got them done a couple of weeks ago because I knew someone would call me a liar so I wanted proof' she said looking at me I smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and mouthed _I love you _she smiled and turned to mum 'so now you know all three children are your sons and just to clear another thing up I didn't come back to get brax's money I have my own and the only reason your worried about me taking his money is because you want it for yourself but I can ensure you that he will never give you another penny so now I suggest you leave and never come back you will never be apart of your grandchildren's lives'

'Are you going to let her talk to me like that?' mum said in and anger

'Yeah I am because it needed to be said so please leave I will tell heath and Casey you said bye and that you don't know when you'll be back but I don't ever want to see you again you have caused this family enough heartache but no more' I said with that she got up and left I sat there with my head in my hands just taking in everything that had happened today and it wasn't over yet.

'I'm so sorry baby I should have never spoken to your mum the way I did' Charlie said softly I looked up and put my hand under her chin to lift it up for her to look at me she had tears in her eyes I used my thumb to whip them

'No you listen to me you were right to say it I didn't think it was possible to love you anymore but after seeing the feisty Charlie that I have never seen before I love you a whole lot more ok' I said she nodded and I gave her a tight hug. We sat cuddled up on the sofa.

'I miss this' Charlie said

'Miss what?' I asked

'Me and you time we hardly ever get it because of the kids and I just miss it'

'I miss it too and just think what we could do for the next couple of hour with an empty house' I said seductively she looked at me with a smile

'Come on then but send a text to heath first and meet me upstairs' she said and she ran upstairs I quickly text heath

_Everything is ok mate mums gone we will be picking the kids up in the next couple of hours thanks for this mate_

I got a quick reply

_You are disgusting bud but enjoy your time together and don't worry the kids are fine I love having them here _

I put my phone down and quickly ran up the stairs to spent some time with my beautiful girlfriend.

**Cheryl's P.O.V **

I was sitting on the beach just staring into the sea if they think I'm going to leave with what that dirty home-wrecking bitch just said to me they have got another thing come because if it wasn't for her coming back into Darryl's life the boys would have welcomed me back with open arms. She has brainwashed them. I do believe her about the kids but it still doesn't excuse her speaking to me like she did and for her taking my boys away from me and I am going to do something about it.

_5pm _

Charlie's P.O.V

After mine and brax's time together I was lying on his chest rubbing is _blood and sand _tattoo.

'Babe?' he said

'Hmm?'

'How about I ring heath and see if he can have the kids for the night so we can go on a date and spent some time just us two because we haven't done that since we got back together?' he said I sat up so I was looking at him I was hesitated and I think it showed in my face because brax cupped my face with his hands 'Babe I know you have never left the kids with him before but Bianca will be there I'm sure he will be fine he is great with them and you know if you say no I can be very persuasive' he said with his cheeky grin

'Fine but only if he is ok about it' I said giving in to brax because I knew I would lose in the end anyway. Brax got his phone on the bedside table I was leaning on his shoulder reading what he said to heath.

Bro can I asked you a massive favour could you have the kids overnight at your place so me and Charlie could have some time just us?

After about five minutes heath tested back

Yeah that's no problem it will be good to spent some time just us and it will be good for you two as well I don't think you have had time jus you two she you got back together just go and enjoy mate the kids are fine don't root her to much though because look where that got you last time ;)

We both laughed and went to our originally position and stayed there for a little while cuddled up together

**Next time **

**Brax and Charlie's date **

**What is Cheryl planning **

**I hope you all like this chapter I enjoyed writing it please review and pm me and tell me what you think! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the great reviews and pms. I am really sorry its toke me so long to update I have just been so busy but things are starting to calm down now so I hoping to get at least two updates for both stories a week and if I can do more I will. Anyway here is the next update!**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I got out of bed a couple of hours after me and brax 'did the deed' lets say. It was going to be very weird not having any of the kids tonight I have never left all of them before well apart from when I found out about my mum and dad but that was totally different. I had a shower surprising brax didn't tempt to join me I came back into our bedroom in just a towel. Brax was still lying in bed and as soon as I walked into the bedroom he sat up and his eyes went wide. I laughed.

'Did you know its rude to stare?' I asked mysteriously walking over to him he grinned and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me on top of him

'Yeah I know but it doesn't help that my girlfriend is so god damn sexy' I bit my lip and gave him a kiss on the lips I only intended it to be a soft quick kiss but brax had other ideas and made it much more passionate I pulled away after a few minutes and got up and started to get ready for this hot date

'Oi you better get up and start getting ready if you want to go out?' I said he nodded and got up and got in the shower. About twenty minutes later he came out of the shower and was shocked at what he saw

'Babe why is there dresses all over the bed?' he asked

'I can't decide what I should wear' I said in a panic he walked over to me and wrapped he's arms around my waist and kissed me on the fore head

'Whatever you wear you will look beautiful' he said I don't know how he makes me so much more relaxed I smiled and carried on looking for a outfit

'Where are we going?' I asked

'That is for me to know and you to find out but just hurry up because its 6.30 now and the table is booked for 7.30 alright?' he said as he buttoned up his shirt. He looked so sexy he was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and some dress trousers on.

'That's not fair' I said trying to keep a straight face trying to look sad. He walked over to me I was sitting on the bottom of the bed. He kneeled down in front of me and put his hands on my bare knees as I still hadn't decided what I should wear. He looked at me with that sexy grin.

'Babe how long have I known you?' he asked I looked confused I didn't get why he was asking that

'Nearly seven years why?' I asked

'Exactly nearly seven years and granted I didn't seen you for a good few years but babe that sad look doesn't wash with me I know your faking' he said laughing I hit his chest playfully and pushed him away while smiling.

'Fine don't tell me but can you pick out of this three what one I should wear?' I asked pointing to three dresses on the bed that I decided on but couldn't pick one. One of the dresses was a white one with a black belt going around the waist it had no straps it came disown to my knees I would wear this with my black heels with open toe. The second dress was a blue one that had a scrap off the shoulder on the right side and a strap on the left it came down to my knee as well. The last one I was more keen on was a nice pink dress that had a strap on the right that went down my arm and it had gems on the top of the chest bit it went down to my knee.

'I love you in this dress so hurry up and get ready' he said as he walked out and went downstairs to wait for me. He picked the pink one I was glad really I stated getting ready

**Brax's P.O.V **

I went downstairs to wait for Charlie to get ready I knew she would be about forty-five minutes still so I turned the TV on and started watching the football. I'm really nervous about tonight I know that we have been on dates but tonight's date it hopefully going to be a special one if everything goes the way I want it to. I decided to stop thinking about tonight because the more I thought about it the more I got nervous. I decided to ring heath and say night to the kids. I pulled my phone out my pocket and dialled heath's number

Ring, ring

'Hi mate you alright' he asked as he picked up the phone

'Yeah just never about tonight bud' I replied

'Listen it will all work you know it will you to are meant to be together so stop being a sop and get over it' he said heath knew what I was planning tonight I told him on the phone when Charlie was in the shower

'Ok I will how are the kids?'

'Yeah they are fine do you want to speak to them before I put them to bed?'

'Yeah go on then' I waited a minute while heath put one of the kids on the phone

'Hey daddy' one of the boys said

'Hi bud you enjoying yourself at uncle heath's?'

'Yeah its so fun uncle heath let me and Luke jump on his bed that was really fun because when we do it you or mummy tell us off' he said I could help but laugh

'Well that because uncle heath is a child at heart as well'

'Yeah he is he jumped as well where's mummy?'

'She upstairs getting ready because I'm taking her out to dinner'

'Oh mummy is lucky coz you love her daddy Luke wants t speak love you daddy tell mummy I love her night'

'Night little man love you too' I said Luke came on the phone and told me about jumping on the bed as well but he didn't speak for long because he wanted to get back to playing Casey on the Xbox. Next was Tia on the phone she didn't speak at first

'Hi baby girl' I said

'Dada' she said that all she kept saying then heath came to the phone

'Sorry mate your daughter thought it was a good idea to start licking the phone when she heard you voice remind next time not to let her have my phone' he said I started laughing

'That's my girl anyways mate make sure they go to bed soon yeah I'll give you a ring tomorrow'

'Yeah alright calm down have a good night and stop being nervous' with that he hung up the phone has I put my phone back in my pocket Charlie came downstairs I couldn't help but stare she looked beautiful she was wearing the pink dress I picked with a pair of black heels. Her make up with her usual style minimal but still beautiful and her hair was straight.

'Wow' is all I could say

'I look alright then' she said I got up off the sofa turned the TV off walked over to her and toke her hand

'You look more then alright let go coz we don't leave now I'm not gonna want to go' I said with a grin on my face she giggled

'Well what's in your pants says you don't want to go' she said looking down I knew exactly what she meant

'Well that's what happens when my girlfriend looks gorgeous' I said pulling her out the door.

The drive wasn't that long about twenty minutes and all Charlie kept asking was where we were going but I refused to tell her. I parked my car in the car park and when Charlie noticed where we were her mouth fell open.

'Babe please tell me you didn't book a table here?' she asked as she got out the car. I walked over to her held her hand in mine and started walking to the restaurant.

'Yeah I did only the best for my girl' I said kissing her forehead

_1 hour later _

Charlie's P.O.V

I can't believe brax brought us here it is a lovely place but also expensive. I tried to persuade him to go to a different restaurant but he wasn't having any of it so I gave up I knew he would budge we had our main course we just waiting for our dessert

'Thanks babe this is beautiful' I said

'Its ok I really hope you like it'

'I do its good to just spent time with you because every since we got back together we haven't had time just me and you and it nice'

'I know we haven't that's why I wanted to spoil you tonight' he said as he toke my hand and kissed it I smiled at him he grinned at me

'You know I love you?' he asked

'Yeah I do I love you too' I was shocked at what he done next he got on one knee next tome which made everyone around us stop and stare at us 'Oh my god' I said in a whisper. He held my left hand

'Charlie I know our relationship hasn't been plain sailing but every since I first saw you when you were fourteen I knew then I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and when you left it broke me and then you came back into my life with my three beautiful children I know I would everything in my power to make sure you never leave again I love you and our family with all my heart will you marry me?' he said with the biggest grin on his face I felt the tears dropping down my face

'Yes I will marry you I love you too' I said with tears freely flowing down my face with a smile on my face. I saw a few tears rolling down brax's face he hugged me and put the ring on my finger everyone cheered and clapped as me and brax were passionately kissing. I really couldn't be happier everything was falling into place for us. We got a free bottle of champagne from the restaurant staff. I said to brax that I will drive home but he told me he booked us into a hotel just down the road so both of us could drink. We decided to drink the champagne and leave and celebrate our engagement. Well I thought this was a normal date but its turned to be one of the best days of my life.

**Cheryl' P.O.V**

I had followed Darryl and that silly bitch to the restaurant. So I could keep an eye on them. After the argument earlier I was so angry I walked up the beach and see someone that hates the bitch because her dad nicked him a few months ago and hates my son as well he wanted revenge on them both. And I didn't care what happened to either of them. That might sound harsh because after all Darryl is my son but he has changed he isn't the boy I raised and its all down to her. The man asked me if I wanted he's help after I had told him everything and I told him only if he gave me money I would do everything I would to help him to get revenge. That way he gets what he wants and so do I. that bitch can be out of my son's life for got. That is how I could afford to go in a restaurant like this. I was watching everything they was doing. Then I was shocked when Darryl got down on one knee how stupid could he get I thought. Then everyone started cheering and clapping so I knew she had said yes. I quickly pulled out my phone and rang the man

'Hi I followed them to the expensive restaurant in the city then he proposed to her and she said yes then they left what are you going to do?' I asked over the phone

'Don't worry I will sort it you just do you side of the deal and I'll deal with Braxton and the dead pig's daughter'

'Ok make sure you make it soon though Jake…'

**Wow was you expecting that! I really enjoyed writing this. I haven't put any spoilers as my computer had to be restored to the day I got it and I lost all the outline to both stories sorry. Hope you like it tell me what you think PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I am writing the next chapter now to my other story 'Life is what you make it' for any of you that reads it **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi thanks for lovely reviews and pms it means so much I love reading them! I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Cheryl's P.O.V**

I got off the phone to Jake. He told me he would sort and just do what he's paid me to do which was play nice with Darryl and Charlie and then anything I find out to let him know. I'm not really comfortable acting nice to that silly home-wrecker but I suppose if its gets my boys back then I will do anything . I know Jake wants Darryl as well and I've told him to do what he has to because maybe that will teach Darryl not to disrespect me.

_1 day later _

**Charlie P.O.V**

Me and brax were on our way to heath and Bianca's house to go and pick the kids up and to tell them the great news I was sitting in the car admiring my engagement ring.

'This is beautiful' I said

'I know I have great taste' brax said smugly

'Yes you do you picked me didn't you' I said equally smug he looked at me and laughed

'That I did' he said as he put his hand on my thigh and rubbed it. We pulled up at heath's I got out the car and brax toke my hand in his 'You ready' he said I nodded and walked to the house I knocked on the door I heard running I saw a little hand against the glass I looked at brax and smiled

'Who's there' Luke said

'Its mummy and daddy' I replied

'Uncle heath hurry its mummy and daddy hurry, hurry' he shouted excitedly before long heath opened the door and Luke ran straight to brax lucky brax caught him

'Daddy I missed you' he said

'I missed you too mate'

'Did mummy say yes?' Luke asked I looked at brax then at Luke

'Did you know baby?' I asked as I ruffled his hair

'Yeah me and loui helped daddy pick the ring' he said al excited I smiled and kissed his forehead

'Well it's a lovely ring and I did say yes' I said as loui came running out of the bedroom in to the living room where we were now

'You said yes mummy?' he said as he jumped on my lap

'Yes I did baby' I said I smiled at brax who had a grin on his face

'So am I getting a brother-in-law?' ruby said

'Yes you are did everyone but me?' I asked as I looked at brax

'Yeah pretty much' he said grinning at me heath and Bianca walked out of the bedroom with Tia in heath's arm they sat on the dinning table where ruby and Casey were sitting they all congratulated us. I was so happy my life couldn't be more perfect got a sexy fiancé, three beautiful children, a awesome sister, and two great brother-in-law and the best friend a girl could ask for.

**Brax's P.O.V**

We left heath's a couple of hours ago the three kids were in bed fast asleep. It was only me, Charlie, ruby and Casey we were in the living room watching a film Charlie was cuddled up to me on the sofa ruby was sitting next to her and Casey was sitting on the chair. The next thing I knew there was a knock on the door

'I'll get it' I said as I untangled myself from Charlie I opened the door to see mum standing there looking upset

'What do you want mum?' I asked annoyed I really wasn't in the mood for her games

'Can I come in please?' she said I nodded and let her in when we walked in the front room Charlie looked at me unimpressed

'Were gonna go bed night Charlie' ruby said getting up and kissing Charlie on the forehead Casey went to get up

'You alright son?' mum said to him and I looked at Casey I really wasn't expecting what happened next because he was such a quite boy not like me and heath

'Don't son me I'm not your son you have never brought me up I'm more brax's son then yours you up and left me eight months ago without a word and what do you expect me to see you and run into your arms and tell you I love and miss you well I've got news for you its not going to happen you left me when I was a eleven year old mummy's boy and now I'm twelve and I don't need my mum how sad is that you say you care about us boys but you don't you never have and I will never ever forgive you for leaving me' Casey said I just stood there I know I should of said something but everything he said was true

'Go to bed now case' I said he nodded and went to bed I sat next to Charlie and mum just stood at the door way

'You can sit down' Charlie said mum moved to the chair and sat down I turned to her

'So what do want?' I asked

'To say I'm sorry I should of never spoken to you or Charlie in the manner I did I know she had her reasons for leaving you and not telling you about the kids and I've had time to think about it and I've realised if I was a better mother to you boys you wouldn't have had to be in the riverboys and get into the shit you did so It was my fault you were kept from your kids' she said I felt sorry for her this is the first time I had heard her say it was her fault I just nodded I didn't know what to say 'I would like it if I got to know my grandchildren if you will let me I will be a better Nan then I was a mum?' she asked I looked at Charlie and she shrugged her shoulders

'If its ok with you we will need to talk about it first then we will let you know mum because you will need to a lot of making up because you scared the life out of the kids when you showed up the other day' I said

'Yeah I total understand well I will let you talk to you fiancée' she said as she got up and headed for the door confusion had hit me how did she know we were engaged

'Hold on how do you know we are engaged?' I asked she stooped at looked at me with a smile

'Because I saw the ring on her finer I knew my son had great taste' she said with that she left

**Charlie's P.O.V**

After Cheryl left me and brax continued to watch the film. I was cuddled up to him with my head rest on his chest and his left arm around my shoulders

'So what do you think we should do?' brax asked I knew what he was talking about I sat up and looked at him

'Its up to you if you want you mum involved in our children's life then I will let it but I think it will be good for them to have their Nan in their life as they haven't got that no more with my mum and dad' I said a tear escaping my eye as I mentioned my mum and dad I missed them loads and I know ruby did as well we would often speak about them late at night when neither of us could sleep which was very often brax whipped the tear away and kissed my lips I went back to my original position and carried on watching the film. I left it up to brax to decide whether on not to let his mum be a part of our kids lives I would support him in what ever decision he decided as I know how much his mum has hurt him, heath and Casey in the past but maybe like she said she will be a better Nan then she was a mum only time will tell.

**Hope you like this chapter I know its short but I wanted to have a happy chapter before all the drama started so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought. Sorry if there's any mistakes I didn't have time to proof read it as I wanted to get it up for you wonderful readers!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all the great reviews and pms I love reading them :) I'm sorry about the delayed update but I have been really busy in the last few days so I've got a free afternoon so I have decided to write a new chapter for both stories! Hope you like this chapter!**

_Three months later _

Brax had decided to let his mum into his children's lives and Charlie supported him. Brax tried to get Casey to send time with her but Casey wasn't having any of it. So brax gave up on trying because he knew just how Casey felt because he felt the same the only reason he was being civil to his mum was for the kids sake because they deserved to have their Nan in their life. At first the boys were very wary of Cheryl for what she done on their birthday but after Charlie and brax sat them down and explained everything to them they started to warm to her. No-one had any reason to doubt Cheryl's intensions because she was great with the children that was until now….

**Brax's P.O.V **

It was a Saturday morning and my mum had asked to take the kids out for the day . The boys were really excited to spent the day with their Nan and I was happy that mum was taking more of a role with the kids then she every did with us boys. Its early Saturday morning I was laying in bed with Charlie still asleep on my chest when our door burst open at the boys jumped on the bed.

'Mummy, daddy get up were going with nana Cheryl today' they said in unison excitedly

'Morning buds' I said ruffling their hair

'Mummy wake up' loui said jumping on Charlie I couldn't help but laugh. Charlie eyes opened slowly she looked at me with a unimpressed look on her face she was probably still tired considering we were up till early hours that morning I smiled at her

'Ok boys go and watch TV and we will be out in a minute' I said they jumped off the bed and the next thing I heard was the TV.

'Aww babe you tired?' I asked in a jokingly way of course she was

'Ha ha your funny I blame you for how tired I am' she said moving her head on my chest and putting her arms around my waist. I kissed her forehead

'As much as I would love to stay here we have two excited boys to get ready and our daughter wants to get out of her cot' I said I could hear Tia crying to get out. I got up and put my boxers on and some shorts 'You go back to sleep babe I'll sort the kids out' I said as I sat back on the bed as gave her a kiss on the lips. I walked in to Tia's room and she instantly stopped crying and started smiling. I now understood why Charlie loved my smile so much it was stunning but I don't doubt it looks better on my baby girl. I picked her up out of her cot and went in the living room to see the boys watching TV I put Tia in her play pen and headed to the kitchen to find a note from Casey.

_Brax _

_Gone to heath's with ruby can't face seeing mum I know you want me to forgive her but I can't anyway ring heath when she's gone and I'll come back _

_Casey _

I totally understand why Casey is like this because if I didn't have to I wouldn't want to see her either for what she has done to us. He is smart for a twelve year old.

_Three hours later_

All the kids had gone with mum they where all so excited. I really can't believe how she is with them it shocks me every time . I sometimes wish she was like this with me, heath and Casey but I suppose its good with her grandchildren I think she is just trying to prove that she has changed and she's a better person. Me and Charlie decided to go to heath's and have a bbq as we haven't got the kids.

**Cheryl's P.O.V**

My plan was working well I had began to get Darryl's trust back well enough for him to let me take the kids out for the day it's a shame he will never seen them again well its not like their his anyway. As soon as I toke them I toke them to Jake's place where he told me to take them. When we got there I knocked the door and he answered.

'Hey kids' he said kneeling down to the kids

'Nan who is this man' Luke asked me as he looked up to me

'He's one of daddy's friends' I said we walked in and Jake had told them to go in a room where there was loads of toys for them to play with. They ran in to the room and as soon as they were in there Jake put the lock on and locked them in.

'Now you ring your son and pass me the phone' he said coldly I nodded and pulled my phone up and dialled Darryl's number and passed him the phone. I can't wait for this to unravel I can't wait to get that silly girl out of my son's life and I know for a fact it will happen because she will blame Darryl for the death of her children because it was his idea for me to be in their lives. I got pulled out of my thoughts by Jake.

'Hi Darryl' he said down the phone

**Charlie's P.O.V **

We where sitting in the garden having a a drink and just a general chit-chat. When brax's phone rang and the next thing I saw was brax tense up and shout down the phone

'What are you doing with my mum's phone' he said down the phone. Then he put the phone on loud speaker

'Darryl your mum's a sweetheart really she has been helping me get you and that thing your with and right now I have what I need to get to the both of you your mum did good' someone said over the phone I didn't know who was it but I know it wasn't good and by the anger brax and heath were showing I knew they knew who was on the phone

'What do you mean?' brax yelled down the phone

'Well when you turned your back on your mum a few months ago I saw her and decided to use her to my advantaged and paid her to get to you because after all we have a old score to settle don't we Darryl. When your mum told me about the girl your with and about the kids well I have a old score to settle with her as well considering it was her father's fault I got sent down for five years and as I can't get to him because he died she the next best thing. Your mum made this plan for you to trust her with them kids of yours and then I will take them off her hands' he said with laughter as soon as I heard him mention my children I feel back on the chair crying my eyes out Bianca came over to me and hugged me I cried on her shoulder.

'I swear if you hurt them kids I will kill you' brax said I could see him getting really angry

'Now, now Darryl you wouldn't me to slip my hand on the trigger now would you' he said he was evil I can't believe he would bring innocent children in to this and as for Cheryl I was so mad at her but I couldn't think of her right now not with my babies in danger.

'Right I'm going to call you in a hour and let you speak to the kids to say your finally goodbye and Braxton you even think of getting the cops involved you will regret it' with that he hung up the phone. Brax walked over to me and I moved from Bianca and into his embrace.

'Baby nothing is going to happen I promise you I know where they are I will get the kids back' he said kissing my forehead .I hope to god brax gets the kids back because I don't know what I would do if anything happened to them. Brax got his phone out and rang all the riverboys and told them to get round to heath's now. I turned and looked at brax

'Brax I know I left all them years ago because I didn't want the kids involved in what you did but babe do you what you have to do as long as it gets my babies back but make sure your careful because I couldn't handle if I lost you again' I said I leaned up and gave him a kiss on his lips.

**Hope you like this chapter. I'm not to happy with this chapter but I hope I did ok? The next couple of chapters are going to be a lot better I promise and full of drama. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


End file.
